


Time's Child

by Allenxedward



Series: Time's Kiss [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sex, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, vampire mating, werewolf and vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Time's Kiss. Kuroko has not been himself since Hanamiya. Akashi just wants the old Kuroko back, but a secret is keeping them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written a few years ago

Akashi moved a piece on the shogi board. "It's been almost a month, he barely eats, he doesn't sleep, he just lays there. I don't know what to do."

Midorima moved his piece. "There is not much you can do. He needs time."

"But don't you think this is too long?" Akashi asked. He was not trying to be insensitive, but he just wanted his old mate back, not that soulless corpse in his bedroom.

"He is healing. I am a doctor not a psychologist, but I assume it is the same thing. The only thing that will heal him is the ultimate healer… time."

Akashi understood. "It's just that… I fell like Kuroko is hiding something from me."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, interested. "What makes you say that?"

"He use to look at me when he talked to me. I haven't seen his blue eyes in a week. And it got worse. We use to cuddle, he has nightmares and I would hold him, but now he won't even let me so much as touch him."

"And all that happened a week ago?" Midorima asked.

Akashi nodded. "He is not healing, he is getting worse." He said and moved his piece.

####

As Kuroko brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. His beautiful pale skin looked sickly, dark bags highlighted his dead eyes, and he had lost a lot of weight. He hated what the reflection was showing, he wanted to live, but not like this.

An overwhelming urge hit him and he rushed to the toilet to vomit. He spit up bile, there was nothing left in him to throw up. Kuroko flushed the toilet and returned to brushing his teeth.

Words whispered in Kuroko's mind, they would not shut up. They kept him up every night, threatening Kuroko. Kuroko silenced the words in his mind. He did not want to hear anymore. He spit in the sink and looked up as he washed his face.

Hanamiya was in the mirror, smirking at him and he reached for Kuroko.

Kuroko screamed and punched the mirror, shattering it, leaving his fist bloody from the glass. Tears fell down Kuroko's face; he slid onto his knees and cried. Why was he so weak? He needed to tell Akashi, but would he accept him? Would anyone? What if Akashi turned him away? He was so scared, he needed help, but he didn't know who to go to. There was so much evidence.

Akashi kicked in the door, which Kuroko had locked and rushed to Kuroko who was on the floor, bleeding and crying. Akashi hugged his mate. "What happened?"

Kuroko pushed Akashi away.

"Kuroko, I need to know what happened."

Midorima entered with his signature black bag and began to pick glass out of Kuroko's hand with a pair of tweezers.

"I… broke a mirror." Kuroko whispered, shaking. Kuroko did not know if he was shaking from hunger, lack of sleep, or fear. Most likely was all three.

"Why did you break a mirror?" Akashi asked, trying to be patient.

"I saw him."

"Him? As in Hanamiya?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, never looking Akashi in the eyes.

"Kuroko, when was the last time you actually slept or ate something?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko thought for a bit. "I don't know." Kuroko admitted.

"Midorima, tell Himuro to cook up something for Kuroko, make it as nutritious as possible."

Midorima bowed and left his leader with his mate.

"Come, let's get you in bed." Akashi offered his hand to Kuroko, but Kuroko refused to use it and got up by himself.

Kuroko got in bed and let Akashi tuck him in.

"I will leave you alone. I know that you don't want to see me."

That was the opposite. Kuroko never wanted Akashi to leave, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his handsome vampire mate, but it he got too close he would…

Akashi turned out the lights. "Get some sleep, okay? Close your eyes, no thinking tonight. Just sleep."

"Okay. I love you." Kuroko whispered.

A thin smile traced Akashi's lips. "And I love you too Tetsuya. I love you more than the moon loves the stars in the night sky." Akashi closed the door and sighed. Why would Kuroko not talk to him? Was he mad at him? He just wanted to help his mate. He wanted to see Kuroko's beautiful smile again. He walked to the library, past Midorima. "You need to kick up your game; I don't want to win again."

Midorima smiled. "Yes sir."

They returned to their game, trying to get Akashi's mind off the current events.

####

Himuro peaked into the study, caring a tray with some chicken noodle soup and some home made bread. "Is Kuroko not in here with you?" He asked.

"No." Midorima said.

"Akashi, Kuroko is not in his room."


	2. Chapter 2

When Akashi closed the door, Kuroko got out of bed and pulled out his suitcase, throwing everything into it. He took off his pajamas and put on jeans and a hoodie. He needed to run away, he had to test for himself. He packed light and looked at Akashi's nightstand. He picked up Akashi's black wallet and opened it.

Inside was a picture of Akashi and himself. The two were smiling as Akashi hugged Kuroko. Kuroko remembered Kise taking that picture on a picnic. He took it out and stuffed it in his pocket. He also took out all of the cash and Akashi's credit cards. He put the wallet back and finished packing. When he was down he opened the window and looked down, it was a two story jump. Kuroko threw his bag out first and stood on the ledge and jumped. He fell and rolled after hitting the ground. Kuroko grabbed his bag and ran.

####

The first thing Kuroko did when he arrived in town was buy a train ticket. He was going to go to the city; Akashi would not find him there and neither would Hanamiya. Kuroko felt sick again and he covered his mouth, but it quickly passed. His train would leave in thirty minutes. He walked to a convenience store and bought a few things like a newspaper to read, some peppermint gum, and a pregnancy test.

Yes a pregnancy test, he actually bought 3. Each one was a different brand.

The shop keeper did not notice the teen approach him. Too embarrassed to bother the shop keeper to scan the items, Kuroko left some money on the counter and pocketed his purchases.

He walked to a bathroom at the train station and walked into a stall as Hanamiya's words rang through his head.

####

Kuroko screamed in pain, he had fire in his veins from the change and his rear end was under constant abuse from Hanamiya.

"Once upon a time there lived a pureblood vampire." Hanamiya said to Kuroko as he licked a bite wound on Kuroko's neck. "He lived with his mate and they were happy. He then said to his mate how much he longed for a child. The mate also wanted a child, but alas, for they were both males. Years went by after the vampire changed his human mate, he stumbled upon a witch. He asked her if there was a way for the two to bare a child. She said, yes, there was a spell and she offered it to him, but there was a catch. She would get the first born and the spell would pass down to future their future offspring's male mates."

"What does this Rumpelstiltskin story have to do with me?" Kuroko struggled, still with fire in his eyes.

"It's an old story, but do you want to know what the bloodline of the vampire is?"

Kuroko was confused.

"The Akashi clan."

Kuroko's eyes widened with fear.

"The legend says that the witch's spell is not over, for the spell is not cast on the vampire, but on the mate." Hanamiya smirked and licked between Kuroko's shoulder blades. "That would be you wouldn't it. Wouldn't it be something if I knocked you up? I think it would be a riot and think of Akashi. Imagine is furry. Would he even want a whore like you when you are full of my pups? After all werewolves bare litters." Hanamiya laughed as he bit into Kuroko's pale flesh again.

####

Kuroko sat on the toilet as he waited, he followed the instructions on the packaging and now he had to wait. He checked the time; it was time for him to check the results. He also needed to board the train soon. He walked out and checked his results.

Tears collected in his eyes and he threw away the positive tests. He picked up his suitcase and walked to his train.

####

"I want the wolves to check the woods! Kise and Takao will search the house! The rest of us are going into town to look. I want him found!" Akashi ordered, picking up his wallet. "Midorima, get me your laptop."

No questions were asked as everyone ran to do as they were told; the pureblood's rage made his eyes glow cat-like and his fangs elongate.

"Call my credit card company. I want to know if I made any purchases in the last hour!" Akashi ordered Midorima.

Midorima looked it up as Akashi looked for more hints of where Kuroko might have gone, finding that Kuroko had packed a suitcase.

"Two purchases were made." Midorima gave confirmation. "A convenience store in town and a ticket from the train station."

Akashi grabbed a jacket and ran.

####

Akashi ran to the ticket counter. "I want to be on the 5 o'clock train."

"That is leaving." The ticket master said.

Akashi gave her the money. "Hurry up and give me a ticket then."

She gave him the ticket and he ran, making it into a car as the door closed.

The train started moving and Akashi walked through the cars, looking for his mate. Nobody was on the train, so he eventually came upon a figure in a grey hoodie with a suitcase beside him as he read a newspaper.

As Akashi approached, Kuroko looked up and his eyes widened in horror. Akashi sat beside Kuroko.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Kuroko was silent.

"Why are you doing this Kuroko? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No."

"Did I upset you?"

"No."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No."

"What are you so scared of?"

Tears flooded in Kuroko's eyes. He wanted to be touched, to be held, but if Akashi got too close to him… he would be able to hear and smell them. The two heartbeats of the twins growing inside him, which smelled strongly of Hanamiya.

Kuroko was shaking. "I don't want you to leave me."

"So you are going to leave me instead?" Akashi rationalized.

"No."

"Then what? What do you think is so bad that I would leave you the second I hear it?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko finally broke down into tears; he hugged Akashi and buried his face into his shirt. "I'm… I'm pregnant." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi was thrown off guard. Pregnant? His male mate was pregnant? It was impossible but at the same time, it made so much sense. The constant lingering smell of Hanamiya, the very faint sound of extra heartbeats when he got close to Kuroko, and the vomiting. Akashi looked down at Kuroko, the shock slowly wearing off. His mate had his face buried into his shirt. Akashi held Kuroko, pulling him closer and kissed his forehead, drinking in the feeling of holding Kuroko in his arms again. "So, where are we going?"

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, confused.

Akashi smirked. "Tetsuya, there is no way I am letting my pregnant mate travel alone.

The two had the entire car alone, not many traveled at 5 in the morning.

Akashi gently touched Kuroko's stomach trying to sense the twins, he felt two separate heartbeats. "You really are pregnant…And with twins." Akashi whispered in disbelief.

"Pregnancy tests also proved positive." Kuroko said softly, still with tears in his eyes.

"Wow... This is…" Akashi stood and paced a bit.

A few more tears fell down Kuroko's face a long silence pursued.

"I'm going to be a dad." Akashi whispered in disbelief, smiling a little as he looked at the ground.

Kuroko looked at Akashi. "You are not mad?" Kuroko asked, shocked.

"Why would I be?" Akashi kneeled so Kuroko could look down on him; he wanted Kuroko to feel like the one with power.

"They are Hanamiya's." Kuroko said softly.

Akashi's smile fell and he returned to being serious. "They are also yours."

That was the first time that Kuroko thought of them like that. "Mine?"

"Yes." Akashi held Kuroko's hand and kissed it. "All I am seeing right now are two little Kurokos running around. That would be a sight I would want to wake up to every day."

Kuroko blushed softly. "So, you really are not mad?"

"No and I am not going to be. You and those kids growing inside you are innocent." Akashi clarified. "The only one who is going to have his heart ripped out through his throat is the biological father." Akashi snarled, there was no debate, he was going to kill that bastard the next time he saw him. "I will go wherever you want to go, but I would rather you come back to the manor where there are 2 doctors, 2 cooks, a soldier, a model, and 6 dogs, your family."

Kuroko knew Akashi was right. A few more tears collected in his eyes and he nodded and hugged Akashi around the neck. "I want to go home."

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko. "We will and the first thing you are going to do is eat something. I want our future kids to grow up big and healthy."

Kuroko smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks.

####

The train pulled up to a station and unloaded all the passengers, Akashi and Kuroko had difficulty getting a return route back, but they did it. They exited the train and Kuroko was almost tackled by Momoi. Everyone was at the station, waiting for the rest of the family, Akashi and Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, you worried us sick." Momoi lectured.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko smiled apologetically.

She squealed. "Tetsu-kun smiled!"

Kuroko laughed softly and held Akashi's hand.

Everyone was shocked in Kuroko's sudden change in attitude.

"Let's go home." Akashi instructed.

Everyone walked home and Kuroko slowly walked with Akashi as the two lingered toward the end of the clan and pack.

"Do we have to tell them?" Kuroko whispered to Akashi.

"They will figure it out eventually."

"Well, can I think this over?" Kuroko asked. "I am not even sure that I want them."

Akashi nodded. "Abortion is on the table, but I would rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"I know someone who would do or give anything to have what you have right now." Akashi said, looking at Momoi.

"Alright." Kuroko sighed. "But I want to keep it a secret for now, just a bit longer."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek. "As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was nervous, it was the first full moon for the new wolves and everyone was on edge.

The new wolves all were prepared for their upcoming change and took the advice from the senior wolf of the pack and forgone clothes. Momoi, as usual, walked around naked but the rest either wore a towel around their waist or a robe.

Kuroko laid in bed with Akashi, a robe wrapped around the blue-haired werewolf. The two wanted peace and quiet for the change. Kuroko was nervous; he had not changed willingly since his first transformation after Hanamiya bit him. The other wolves changed almost on a daily basis to go out for a run, but Kuroko quarantined himself within his room.

Akashi kissed the top of Kuroko's head. "Just go out and have fun. The pack always seem to enjoy their little runs, I bet you will too."

Kuroko situated his collar around his neck.

Akashi had Midorima and Momoi go to the hunter headquarters and get all of the pack registered in the hunters' books. That way, the hunters didn't accidently shoot them with wolfsbane covered silver bullets.

Kuroko moved his collar; it said his name and his registration number on the black collar.

"I think you have it too tight, may I?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko moved so Akashi had access to his neck.

Akashi loosened the collar. "There. Nice and comfortable."

Kuroko's hand spasmed and he winced.

"It's about to begin. You need to take the robe off." Akashi said and helped Kuroko undress as Kuroko's leg spasmed. Akashi held the robe and heard popping and breaking sounds.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko screamed in pain as the sounds got louder.

Akashi looked away and the sounds faded, in Kuroko's place was a beautiful blue wolf. Akashi held up a hand to show that he was a friend, knowing that his mate's consciousness was buried deep under the instincts of the wolf before him.

Kuroko shakily stood on his four paws and flattened his ears and growled, nervous of the vampire before him.

Akashi backed off, giving Kuroko space.

Wolf Kuroko jumped off the bed and hid under the bed, his tail between his legs.

Akashi sighed; Wolf Kuroko was a timid type. He opened the door for the wolf and waited. "Come here boy." Akashi coaxed, trying to get Kuroko out from under the bed before the pack leaves him.

Kuroko refused to come out.

Akashi sighed and sat on the bed, giving Kuroko time, hopefully the wolf would not stay under there all night.

Kuroko figured it out and crawled out from under the bed and ran out, running down the stairs to join the pack, running through the doggie door.

The first thing Akashi did when they moved back was have Aomine install a doggie door big enough for wolf Kiyoshi and Kagami to get through.

Akashi followed Kuroko and waited in the kitchen and watched Kuroko through the window as he approached the pack.

Suddenly Hyuuga, a short haired black wolf, growled at Kuroko and attacked him.

Kuroko yipped and was tackled as the wolf bit Kuroko's neck.

Akashi ran to the door but was stopped by Murasakibara. "Let me by!"

"Momoi said this would happen and for us to let it." Midorima said.

"What?"

"Hyuuga has to show that he is the alpha." Midorima explained.

Akashi watched his love through the window, as soon as the fight began, it ended.

Hyuuga was the alpha there were no questions about it.

The wolves howled and ran off into the woods.

####

Akashi and the vampires waited at dawn with a stack of towels for the werewolves as they waited in the winter air, it was not snowing, but there were snow flurries.

The pack returned and sat on the ground, panting as they slowly started to change, one-by-one.

Kuroko was one of the last to change and Akashi quickly covered his mate.

The wolves must have ran through some mud and leaves, because the dirt and grime that was once dirtying up Kuroko's blue coat was now tangled in his hair and painted on his skin.

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "Let's get you inside."

Kuroko shivered and hugged the towel to him.

"Let's also get you in a shower, you smell like wet dog." He said with a crinkled nose.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I will take a shower." Kuroko promised and smiled. He kissed Akashi and walked to their room.

####

Akashi walked into Kise and Aomine's room as they were watching a chick flick movie. Kise rested against Aomine's chest as the vampire slept through the film his mate wanted to see. Akashi closed the door behind him and cleared his throat.

Kise stopped the movie and Aomine woke up.

"Isn't it a bit late Akashiichhi? Kise asked.

"Not when I need to talk to you."

"Where is Kurokochhi?" Kise asked.

"Taking a shower. Now pay attention. I have a job for you Kise."

Aomine laughed softly and rolled over in bed, the two were shirtless and by the way Kise was making sure to hold the sheets halfway up his chest told Akashi, that they were both completely naked.

"What's my job?"

"I want you to decorate for a traditional vampire mating ceremony for Kuroko and I."

Kise grinned. "That is so sweet!" Kise said, excited.

"Thanks so…"

"Do you have a ring?" Kise interrupted, loving this type of talk.

Akashi pulled out a little black box from his pocket and showed Kise a silver band with a beautiful sapphire set in it.

"It's beautiful. It even matches his eyes!" Kise said excited.

Every vampire had a mating band. The tradition was a simple one; it was like a human wedding. To perform a vampire mating, two vampires or in Kuroko's and Akashi's case, a werewolf and a vampire, come together and exchange blood. Kuroko will bite Akashi and taste his blood since he won't feel compelled to drink it and Akashi will finally partake from his mate. Akashi's bite will only have the same affect as it did on Momoi. Since Kuroko is a werewolf, he can never be a vampire, but he could still develop Time's Kiss. Akashi did his research, even though Time's Kiss stopped your body from physically aging, it would carry out biological process such as pregnancy. After they exchange blood, the dominant vampire who is typically the older of the two, gives the mate his ring. The mate does not have to return the sentiment, everyone in Akashi's clan did. Vampires have no set wedding band finger, so any finger works. They all wore their wedding bands Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, and Himuro wore his on a chain around his neck because Murasakibara got it in his size on accident. After the giving of the ring, they would dance as a couple and then go mate upon virgin sheets. Let's just say, Akashi's bed sheets were tired of being referred to as virgins.

"Kise, you are in charge of the ceremony, just make it look nice in here. You know that Kuroko will love this no matter what."

Kise smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Aomine, you will be running errands for Kise. Stay out of Kuroko's sight tomorrow if you do come to town."

"Where are you going?" He sat up and looked at Akashi.

"I am taking Kuroko on a date to get him out of the house."

"Sweet." Kise smiled.

"Just text me when you are finished and we will return home."

"This is going to be so cute!" Kise said.

"Good night." Akashi said, walking out before walking back in. "And please remember I am down the hall."

"We know. Be quiet for the virgins." Aomine smirked.

"Go ahead, say it now because you won't be able to for much longer." Akashi said walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi woke to the sounds of vomiting. He sat up and looked at the door to the bathroom, it was closed but he could smell the scent of soap and stretched.

Kuroko stepped out a few minutes later with a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from his morning shower. He opened his dresser and looked for some clothes.

Akahsi got out of bed and walked over to Kuroko, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. He gently kissed Kuroko's neck, his skin smelled so much like vanilla. "What do you say to a date today?"

"A date?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, you know. You and me, we can go out and I will buy you dinner and we can talk." Akashi offered.

Kuroko thought about it. "That does sound nice."

"You are not going to be needing sweatpants then." Akashi informed his mate.

Kuroko smiled and put the pants back and pulled out some pants to wear and got dressed.

Akashi watched Kuroko as he got ready himself. His mate was perfection, it was amazing how much five days of good sleep and nutritious meals really made Kuroko look better. Kuroko's skin was back to its beautiful pale complexion, his eyes were brighter and the bags were almost nonexistent, and he just seemed better, almost with a soft glow, probably courtesy of his pregnancy.

Kuroko put on a hoodie complete with a scarf and hat.

When the two were finished dressing, Akashi escorted Kuroko downstairs.

Kise was in the kitchen with the other members of the clan and waved as Akashi walked out.

"We will take my ride." Akashi said, picking up a set of keys. He led Kuroko to a garage and pulled a cover off a motorcycle.

"That is yours?" Kuroko asked looking the candy apple red motorcycle over.

"Yeah, what do you say that we take her out for a spin?" Akashi asked, offering Kuroko a helmet.

Kuroko looked at the helmet nervous; he had never been on a motorcycle before. "Is it safe?"

"With me driving, yes. It's always scary the first time, but if you relax it can be quiet fun." Akashi offered. "We can always take my car or walk there." Akashi offered.

"No. I want to try this." Kuroko said, strapping on the helmet. He got on behind Akashi.

"Hang on tight." Akashi ordered.

Kuroko clung to Akashi around his chest.

Akashi smiled and revved up the motorcycle and the two tore out of the garage.

####

It was amazing; it felt like they were flying.

Akashi drove them to town, it was very lively still at only 7 in the evening, but the night was young to the nocturnal. Akashi parked his motorcycle and the two took off their helmets.

Kuroko's hair stuck up just like his bedhead. Akashi tried to soothe it down and held Kuroko's hand once he got it to settle a bit. They walked down the streets; the walkways were illuminated by string lights.

"Let's look for someplace to eat." Akashi said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You are; you just don't want to throw it up."

Kuroko looked at the ground embarrassed.

"How about a burger and a vanilla milkshake?"

That did sound good. "Seijuuro. I don't want to throw it up." Kuroko said softly.

"If you do, I will buy you dinner again and again until I can keep some nutrients in your body." Akashi said.

Kuroko sighed. "Okay."

Akashi escorted Kuroko into a Maji burger and ordered. They sat down with their food and they ate.

"This reminds me a lot of our first date." Akashi reminisced. "A lot has changed since then."

"You haven't changed much." Kuroko said softly.

"You have though." Akashi said. Instead of a clueless human sitting before him, there was a beautiful pregnant werewolf.

"I have changed." Kuroko agreed with a sigh.

"Tetsuya, are you certain that you want to make the announcement today?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I might as well. It is a matter of time til one of them figures it out. By the way Midorima keeps looking at me, I think he has already figured it out."

Akashi laughed.

Kuroko laughed softly, and then covered his mouth as a wave of nausea hit him.

"You okay?" Akashi asked concerned.

As the sensation passed, Kuroko nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, can we get out of here? I can't handle the smell of food right now."

"Of course." Akashi said and hurried to get his mate outside.

Kuroko looked a little green, but his color was slowly returning back.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem." Akashi smiled. "Did you just want to stroll for a bit?"

"Yes please."

The two walked, hand-in-hand down the streets, suddenly Kuroko stopped.

Akashi turned and saw his mate looking into a window. The window belonged to a little toy store.

Kuroko was looking at a dog plushie with a basketball sports jersey on.

"Do you like that?"

"It's cute. I was just thinking of the kids. Sorry, we can continue walking."

"Tetsuya, I am asking you if you want it or not?"

Kuroko blushed and Akashi took that as a yes.

Akashi walked in and paid for the little plush dog and walked out, giving it to Kuroko. The dog was so soft and he felt comfort holding it.

"First toy for the kids?" Askashi asked.

Kuroko blushed. "Don't make fun of me okay? But I want to use it as a decoration."

"A decoration?"

"I want the room to be basketball them."

Akashi chuckled and Kuroko gave him a 'did you really just laugh' look. "Sorry, I think it is cute. I was just laughing at how you thought I would ridicule it so much. I am not that mean Tetsuya."

Akashi was expanding the mansion. Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuro, Takao, and the male wolves were working on a new addition to the manor. It gave them something to do and the wolves felt like it was a good way to earn their keep. It was going to add on and contain 6 new rooms, so each wolf could get their own room, a baby room, and there were would be an extra room to spare. Only 3 days had gone by since the work had started, but so far the foundation was laid out.

Akashi's cell phone buzzed, he checked his messages. Kise texted him and it said. 'Ready!:D' and he smiled. "I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"It's at home, you will have to come with me to see." Akashi smiled, slyly.

Kuroko looked at him suspicious and followed Akashi back to the motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi opened the front door for Kuroko and Kuroko stopped in the doorway.

The house was decorated in beautiful reds, blues, and whites.

Everyone was waiting in the living room wearing different colored dress shirts. "Welcome back!"

Kuroko looked around confused. The furniture was moved to make a makeshift dancefloor, a three layer white cake sat on the counter with beautiful red and blue trimmings, the room had several flower vases of red and white roses. In a word, the manor was beautiful. "What's going on?" Kuroko asked.

"It's a mating ceremony!" Kise grinned.

"A what?" Kuroko asked Akashi.

"Typically, the dominant of the two mating vampires throws a celebration in honor of the two becoming mates. I figured it was about time I threw one for you." Akashi said and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

"A mating ceremony? It looks like a wedding in here."

"It basically is, but more casual."

"Oh."

"But we are a little too casual, why don't we go get dressed properly?"

"Ah, okay." Kuroko said and walked with Akashi as he escorted his mate upstairs to their bedroom. Kuroko looked through his closet. He did not have many fancy clothes. "What do you typically wear for a mating ceremony?"

"We are virgins; we must don white for our ceremony." Akashi explained and pulled out a white dress shirt for Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the shirt. "Akashi… I'm not a virgin."

Akashi gave Kuroko the shirt. "If you want to count Hanamiya's vicious attack on your body, I will accept that and you can wear red. Red is not a derogatory color in a mating ceremony, Kise and Aomine wore red during their ceremony. Red is in no way a dishonorable color, it symbolizes the love the two mates have already shared, the burning passion for one another, and the intensity to stay together forever. Now, my question is, do you want to wear red for Hanamiya?"

Kuroko looked away. "Not for Hanamiya, but I will feel wrong wearing white. I am not a virgin."

"White not only represents virginity in vampire lore, it stands for the future love the two mates have yet to share. There is a very iconic part in the ceremony, in it, we bite each other's necks to mark each other as our own, and the blood will stain the shirts signifying our promise to love each other forever.

Kuroko blushed. "Well, if that is the lore then… I would like to wear white."

Akashi smiled and the two got dressed.

####

The two walked down the stairs, dressed in white dress shirts and black pants.

Kuroko tried to look formal and tucked his shirt in and had every button fastened compared to Akashi who had his shirt untucked, the sleeves rolled, and the shirt unbuttoned to his chest.

Akashi led Kuroko to Midorima, who was the second in command after Akashi and his mate.

"Do both of you want to take part of this ceremony?" Midorima asked.

The two mates nodded.

Midorima took a red ribbon out of his pocket and asked them to hold hands, lacing their fingers together.

The couple did just that and Midorima tied the red ribbon around their hands. "Akashi your vows."

Akashi looked at Kuroko, looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and nimbly opened the case with one hand to show Kuroko, it was a trick he had been practicing in anticipation. "Kuroko Tetsuya, on this ring I swear to protect, provide, honor, and love you with all of my life and soul. My blood will nourish your body and my life will forever be yours. Do you accept me?"

Kuroko looked at the ring, it was beautiful, and he was speechless. He tried to say yes, but words kept failing him, earning a few giggles from the girls and Kise. "I do."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Akashi slid the silver ring onto Kuroko's finger.

Werewolves were not allergic to anything silver, but some type of compound within silver kept them from healing if it was in the wound, other than that it was just a precious metal that they could wear or use.

"Now to finish the ceremony, each must partake of the other's blood. Kuroko, I will teach you what to say." Midorima said. He leaned over and whispered some words to Kuroko then back off.

Kuroko cleared his throat. "The blood to be shed is forever mine, the blood of my mate Akashi Seijuuro." Kuroko carefully bit Akashi's neck. Midorima told Kuroko that he only needed to drink a drop to fulfill the ceremony, but Kuroko was determined, he got a small mouthful and drank it. It was disgusting with a horrible iron taste, but it was for Akashi. The rest of the blood fell and stained his white shirt a the wound healed.

Akashi smiled, it was finally his turn. "The blood to be shed is forever mine, the blood of my mate Kuroko Tetsuya." He kissed the delicate skin of Kuroko's neck as his fangs extended and pierced the flesh. Akashi finally drank from his mate.

Kuroko relaxed in Akashi's arms as his mate drank.

Kuroko's blood was the best thing Akashi had ever tasted, he didn't want to stop, but he composed himself and let Kuroko heal.

Everyone cheered as the two mates kissed.

Kise quietly hooked up his Mp3 player to the stereo system and 'All of Me' began to play.

Akashi led Kuroko onto the dance floor and the couple danced as everyone watched.

Soon, Himuro pulled the lazy Murasakibara off the couch and they danced with the newly mated pair. Himuro was so short compared to Murasakibara, it was like he was dancing with a bear, but even if they looked awkward they danced in perfect harmony.

Takao pulled Midorima by the arm to join the fun and slow dance. Takao surprisingly lead Midorima into the dance, but Midorima was running on 'I don't give a damn' fumes, but he perked up a bit when his mate wanted to dance with him so he did.

Aomine got off the couch and led Kise by the hand to the dancefloor, there he gently wrapped his arms around Kise's waist and Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, and they touched their foreheads together as they danced, whispering sweet words to each other.

Momoi giggled and pushed Hyuuga and Kiyoshi onto the dance floor. Kiyoshi smiled and went with it, wrapping his arms around Hyuuga before Hyuuga could yell at Momoi. Hyuuga blushed a dark red and focused on his tall mate.

Momoi looked at the remaining party participants and pulled Izuki onto the dance floor so she could slow dance.

Mitobe stood and offered his hand to Riko and she accepted it. He slowly led her into a two step, without saying a word.

Kagami was fine with not dancing; he played DJ on the Mp3 as everyone else danced.

Kuroko danced with Akashi until he needed to sit for a bit.

Takao served some blood to the vampires and Himuro cut the cake for the wolves.

Akashi got Kuroko a small piece to try. Kuroko tasted it and it was the best cake he ever had before, it was very moist and the icing was so sweet yet not too rich.

Akashi tapped his glass like he was about to make a toast. "May I have your attention, Kuroko and I have an announcement we would like to make."

Everyone looked at Kuroko and suddenly Kuroko's throat went dry and he was shaking. He was terrified. He had to do it again, he didn't want to loose anyone close to him.

Akashi saw how scared his mate was and leaned over to Kuroko. "I will tell them if you want me to." He offered.

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi cleared his throat. "As an Akashi, my family comes from a long line of history and mystery. One legend concerning my family is about my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather and his mate." Akashi chalantly counted out how many greats on his fingers to not confuse himself. "A witch cast a spell on them and warned that the spell may be inflicted on others in the same position as them, well, the spell was taken on by Tetsuya through contact with me. Tetsuya is pregnant."

Several people gasped.

"I knew it." Midorima muttered under his breath as he approached Kuroko and kneeled down before him. "I want to give Kuroko a thorough examination to make sure development is going good for both mother and children." Midorima said gently touching Kuroko's stomach.

"Children? Like, more than one?" Takao asked, still trying to absorb the information.

"That would make sense." Momoi said. "Werewolves typically bare litters of between 2-6 pups at a time."

Akashi almost choked on the blood he was drinking. So if he wanted to try to get Kuroko pregnant again, he ran the risk of Kuroko having 6 of his kids, At once?!

"It depends on how fertile the body is. A very infertile body may produce a singular pup; a very fertile body can produce up to eight."

Kuroko panicked a bit.

"Relax, you only got two in there." Midorima said.

Aomine nudged Akashi in the ribs. "Akashi, you dog, I thought you were wearing white for a reason." Aomine smirked.

"I am. They are not mine."

Midorima nodded. "They smell of another werewolf, Hanamiya, most likely."

There were a few gasps.

"We are still welcoming the children as part of the family." Akashi said. "Kuroko has expressed a desire to keep them and we will, I have adopted them as my own and they are going to live here comfortably with love and a happy family. So… to all of my clan and the wolves, get your inappropriate attitudes out now, soon we will have two kids around here and you know what they say. Those little ones are sponges."

Everyone laughed.

The festivities continued as the music resumed and everyone talked and congratulated Kuroko and Akashi.

Riko and Momoi sat with Kuroko as they discussed baby names.

"I never really though about names." Kuroko admitted. "Besides, I don't even know their genders yet."

Midorima walked over with Akashi at his side. "Kuroko, I would like to perform a check up. Can you follow me upstairs?"

"Of course." Kuroko said, standing and walking with the vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko laid on the bed as Midorima instructed and unbuttoned his shirt. He got comfortable as Midorima set his black bag down and looked through it, taking out a stethoscope.

"You are about a month along, correct?" Midorima asked.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko on the bed and held his mate's hand.

Midorima blew on the end of the stethoscope to warm the cold metal up before applying it to Kuroko's stomach.

Kuroko shivered. "Yes."

Midorima was silent as he examined Kuroko carefully. "They sound perfectly healthy. The heartbeats are solid and their vitals are developing nicely."

A wave of comfort washed over Kuroko.

"Now, I'm going to give you a little massage, okay? Tell me if you feel any discomfort." Midorima instructed packing away his stethoscope.

"Okay."

Midorima gently massaged Kuroko's stomach, kneading over a spot that felt quit hard which Kuroko quickly figured out was his uterus.

"Everything feels good."

"That's good." Akashi said softly.

"So, now the fun part. Want to know the genders?"

"You can do that?" Kuroko asked.

"Already did." Midorima smirked.

"And?" Akashi asked, just as anxious as Kuroko.

"You are going to have a little girl and boy."

"How do you know?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima smiled. "A doctor's trick. I am going to put you on some prenatal vitamins, so I know those two are getting appropriate nutrients." He wrote some vitamins for Akashi to run to town and get, and then smacked Akashi upside the head.

"What was that for?" Akashi asked, taken by surprise.

"Idiot. You should've told me sooner. What if this was something serious, I am a doctor and I do maintain doctor-patient confidentiality even at home." Midorima said, crossing his arms.

"You're right, we won't do it again."

Kuroko was just thankful that he did not get hit; I guess it was one of those advantages of being pregnant. He nodded, knowing that this was mostly his fault. "Sorry Midorima."

"No problem. Do you have any further need of my services or may I return to Takao now?" Midorima asked.

"We are perfectly fine, thank you." Akashi said, dismissing Midorima.

Midorima bowed his head and left.

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "We did it."

Kuroko relaxed against Akashi. "Yeah."

The two were silent for a bit, finally Akashi broke the silence. "Tetsuya, I was just wondering…"

"You want to have sex." Kuroko said bluntly.

Akashi blushed. "Well… when you put it like that…"

Kuroko silenced Akashi with a kiss. "I thought you were never going to ask."

Akashi was shocked at Kuroko's energy. "Hold on, are you sure that you don't want to wait?"

Kuroko took Akashi's hand and put it against his stomach so Akashi could feel the hardened knot where the little ones were growing inside of him. "I am going to get bigger Akashi, and I highly doubt I will want to have sex with you when I look like I have eaten a beachball whole."

"But what if..."

"It brings up memories from Hanamiya?" Kuroko asked, finishing for Akashi. "It may, but this is something I have been waiting to do with you for a long time."

Akashi held Kuroko's hand. "Positive?"

"Yes, just be gentle with me, okay?"

"I will." Akashi promised and kissed Kuroko. He pushed off Kuroko's shirt and started to unbutton his own; his hands were shaking a little bit from excitement and nerves. Akashi undressed himself and gently took off Kuroko's pants and boxers.

Once the two were completely unclothed, Akashi climbed on top of Kuroko and kissed him.

Akashi's eyes glowed and he licked Kuroko's neck. His fangs sank into the succulent flesh and he drank to his content, each mouthful making him more erotic and getting harder and harder.

He pulled away and let Kuroko heal. He kissed him. "You sure?"

"I'm pregnant. You can't do much worse than that." Kuroko smiled softly and kissed Akashi back.

Akashi paused and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand, he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity and he always tried to make sure that he was ready. He slicked up his stiff member and began to prepare Kuroko, stretching him.

Kuroko winced in pain as Akashi finished stretching him. "I'm ready."

Akashi slowly pushed in and kissed Kuroko, trying to lessen the pain.

Kuroko gasped and clutched the sheets.

"Easy. Easy. I got you Tetsuya. Relax. You will feel good in a minute."

Kuroko could feel Akashi inside him, just like he did Hanamiya. He suddenly became scared, but then he gently felt soft kisses against his neck.

"Just tell me when you are adjusted." Akashi said, waiting for Kuroko.

A hot tear rolled down Kuroko's cheek, he had to remember that this was not Hanamiya, this was Akashi. He was enveloped in waves of love and concern as his mate littered his body in small kisses. "I'm ready Seijuuro."

"Alright." Akashi began to move and Kuroko squirmed a little bit like he was uncomfortable. Akashi moved slowly and got a little deeper, he brushed up against an organ that made Kuroko moan in ecstasy.

"You like that?'

Kuroko nodded, a little dazed.

Akashi brushed against it, again and again getting faster and harder.

Kuroko moaned and panted. It felt so good. He was not in pain, just pure bliss.

A few moans came from Akashi, kuroko was so tight and it felt so good. "Oh, Tetsuya. Ah!" He moaned as he thrust.

Kuroko dug his nails into the sheets. "Harder Seijuuro." He panted.

Akashi got harder and hit the organ even harder.

Kuroko could not contain himself, he muffled a scream and released onto the bedsheets.

With Kuroko's release, his body tightened around Akashi's engorged member and it quickly made Akashi release into Kuroko. Akashi panted and pulled out. He laid beside Kuroko and the two panted, looking at each other, the sheets stuck to their sweaty, sticky bodies. They did not last very long, but they were only virgins after all. Akashi smiled and pulled Kuroko closer to his bare chest, they officially mated.

Minutes later, the two were re-energized and ready to go again, but Akashi had the two wash up and get dressed to return to the festivities downstairs, but instead of white. They now wore red dress shirts.

Everyone noticed the two return to their own party and cheered when they saw the two wearing red.

The newly mated couple blushed, but took it in good stride. They were mates now and forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi wiped his brow and looked up at the stars, thank good it was a cooler night, he could not imagine nailing shingles on the roof during the day, it was already a sweltering task and it was only late spring.

Other vampires were working, Aomine and Midorima were on the roof with him. Murasakibara was installing insulation with Himuro, Takao, Kagami, and Kise. Meanwhile Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Izuki were installing tile.

Momoi walked into the new addition of the manor with a tray of glasses filled with blood and Riko followed behind with a tray of lemonade. "Come and get it!" They called.

The vampires and werewolves were ready for their break, they dropped what they were doing and rushed over to the two girls.

Akashi finished nailing a shingle on and carefully jumped off the roof of the three story addition. He walked over to Momoi and noticed all of the glasses on her tray were gone. He turned around and found Kuroko behind him holding a tray with a single glass on it filled with blood.

Akashi took the glass. "Thanks." He smiled and downed it all in one gulp.

Kuroko gently wiped some sweat off Akashi's forehead. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." He promised. "How are you?"

Kuroko was currently five months pregnant and had a little belly that he was currently supporting. "I'm fine."

Akashi gently kissed Kuroko and touched the bulged stomach, feeling a kick. Akashi withdrew his hand surprised.

Kuroko laughed.

"That was a solid little kick." Akashi laughed. "Alright. I need to get back to work." Akashi said and hugged Kuroko.

"I can help." Kuroko offered.

"No. I want you inside with Momoi and Riko. I want you cool and off your feet."

"I'm pregnant, not useless. I still want to help." Kuroko said.

"Tetsu-kun will help me with dinner." Momoi smiled.

Kuroko sighed and nodded.

"That sounds good." Akashi said and kissed his mate before returning back to work.

####

Kuroko hummed softly as he washed the dishes they had used to prepare dinner.

The vampires came in, followed by the wolves before the girls and Kuroko were done.

Momoi was still setting out dinner and Riko was setting the table.

The boys about sat down before Riko yelled at them to go wash up.

The vampires and wolves complained like children, but did as they were told.

Kuroko helped Momoi and Riko. He got busy setting the table, but he suddenly stopped, dropping two plates. He was dizzy, his vision fading into black dots.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

Kuroko's legs became like jello and he fell onto the ground.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Akashi was in their in a second with Midorima. He picked up Kuroko and moved him to the living room couch.

Takao ran in with a fan and began to fan Kuroko.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked Midorima as he examined Kuroko.

"He just had a fainting spell. It is common among pregnant women."

Takao fanned Kuroko. "It's best to just give him some air; he will wake on his own."

"He is perfectly fine. The kids are fine." Midorima smiled. "Kuroko does know how to give everyone a good scare."

Akashi took the fan from Takao. "I can do that. Go eat. I will stay with my mate."

"If you insist." Takao shrugged and walked with Midorima to the dining hall.

####

Kuroko's blue eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up into a set of red and gold mismatched eyes. "Seijuuro? What happened?" He asked, supporting his stomach as he slowly sat up.

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You gave everyone a scare."

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized.

"Don't be." Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko. "Now, let's eat. I'm starved."

Kuroko stood with Akashi's help and walked into the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

They never thought that they would see the day when Kuroko actually yelled. Kuroko was invisible most of the time and when he finally did make his presence known, he was soft spoken. But now, everyone in the household stood in the hallway listening to a heated yelling match coming from Akashi's room.

Kise yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Kurokocchi has been like this all week."

"It was funny at first but now, it's starting to grow old." Kagami agreed.

"I am glad I am not Akashi right now though." Aomine snickered and listened as Akashi yelled back at Kuroko about something.

"I never thought I would see the day Akashi became so whipped." Takao laughed.

"Kuroko has just been having mood swings lately. They always settle down." Midorima wrapped an arm around Takao. "Just let Akashi take the verbal assault, he can deal with it."

"I feel bad." Riko said. "Those two do not seem like the yelling type, definitely not Kuroko."

"So Sleepy." Murasakibara mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

The vampires and wolves had not had an appropriate days' sleep since Kuroko started arguing with Akashi, so around a week. It was exhausting just listening to them, but they always settled down and week to sleep.

But tonight the door opened, and Akashi stormed out wearing only black pajama pants without a shirt on. This was definitely a change of events.

"I'm done Tetsuya! I am tired of fighting with you! I'm sleeping on the damn couch!" Akashi yelled at Kuroko.

Suddenly Kuroko got very soft spoken, "Wait Seijuuro." He said, concern in his voice.

Akashi looked back into his room, hope across his face as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Take your damn pillow!" Kuroko yelled and slammed the door in Akashi's face.

The vampires and wolves could not take it anymore, they busted out laughing.

Akashi glared at them, and they all grew silent. "What the hell are you looking at?" He hissed, making everyone quickly retreat back to their rooms.

Akashi muttered some curses and made a bed of the couch in the living room.

He was so angry and it was at the person he loved most in the world. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

####

Akashi felt someone shake his shoulder gently. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Kuroko.

Kuroko was seven months pregnant and he supported his huge stomach as he gently shook Akashi's shoulder.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi sat up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just… I was so angry… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come here."

Kuroko carefully sat beside Akashi.

Akashi kissed his beautiful mate.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Kuroko asked.

"What about the bed?" Akashi asked.

"You're not in it."

Akashi chuckled softly and the two got comfortable, thankfully it was an extra big couch. Akashi gave Kuroko plenty of room, so he would be comfortable, yet he still held Kuroko in his arms.

"Good night." Kuroko whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Akashi smiled, whispering back.

The two finally fell asleep on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko was eight months pregnant and feeling it, but he was as busy as ever. He was in the middle of painting the babys' room, He had the room as aired out as he could with the window open, the fan blowing, and the door opened.

The new addition was finished and all of the wolves were moving into it, even Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, opening up Kuroko's old room which is next door to Akashi's room. It only made sense to have the baby room, as close as possible to the parent's room.

Akashi walked in to check on Kuroko's progress. Kuroko wore an old messy shirt as he painted, courtesy of Murasakibara. Akashi looked around the room; It was a beautiful sky blue with white trim. "It looks good."

"Thanks." Kuroko said, finishing up painting the last wall, blue.

"The wolves are moved in and I am free to help." Akashi offered.

"Grab a roller." Kuroko smiled as the two kissed for a second.

Akashi joined Kuroko and worked. Akashi smirked and flicked some paint on Kuroko, bored.

"What the…?" Kuroko asked and looked at Akashi, before piecing it together. He flicked some paint at Akashi and the two had a small paint war. They called it a truce after a few minutes; thankfully they were not covered too badly. They hugged to make up and Akashi cupped Kuroko's butt for a second.

Kuroko blushed then looked up at Akashi. "There better not be a blue handprint there."

Akashi showed Kuroko has hand to show residue of blue paint, that was exactly what he did.

"Other people will see that."

"You're my mate. It would be unnatural if they did not see that." Akashi smirked and Kuroko rolled his eyes.

They finished the room and let the walls dry. They walked to their rooms to change before Akashi took Kuroko's hands. "I have a surprise for you."

"The last time you said that, I got a mating ceremony."

"Well, this is a close second." Akashi said and led Kuroko to the living room.

In the living room was boxes of things, with all the werewolves and vampires sitting around like they were waiting for Kuroko once again.

Kuroko walked downstairs and looked at the boxes. Everything was unwrapped so he could see what it was, all they had were a bow on the top of each gift. Kuroko looked at the two biggest boxes; they were cribs that needed to be assembled. Another box was a changing table, a rocking chair sat in the corner with a bow on it, a stroller, and many other things needed for a baby.

"Seijuuro…" Kuroko gasped and touched the rocking chair and watched it rock.

"I'm pretty sure I got everything." Akashi smiled as Kuroko looked around.

There were milk bottles, diapers, a diaper bag, spit up cloths, toys, everything an expectant mother would want for their future newborn.

Kuroko hugged Akashi.

"The clan got Tetsu-kun a gift too." Momoi smiled.

Kuroko looked over to see the cutest basketball-themed mobile. "I love it. This is all so amazing. Thank you."

"When we are done with the nursery room, I will have Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kagami take it all up and assemble it."

"Why were we randomly picked?" Aomine asked.

"Because I have a theory I want to confirm," Akashi said, wrapping an arm around Kuroko.

"And what is that?" Aomine asked, crossing his arms.

"I want to see if you can even figure out how to assemble a crib."

A few of the other vampires and wolves laughed.

"Jerk." Aomine said, worrying now. What if he couldn't put it together? He will figure it out, it couldn't be that hard.

"So mean." Murasakibara sighed.

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate this." Kuroko smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko sat up in bed, in a cold sweat. He panted as a sharp pain rung in his head like a horrid headache. He tried to stand, but his headache got worse and he returned to laying back down. He shook Akashi's shoulder as hard as he could.

Akashi opened his eyes, startled. "Tetsuya? What's wrong?" He asked and sat up in bed.

Kuroko was almost nine months pregnant, give or take a week. His panting was labored and he was soaked in sweat. Kuroko winced, gritting his teeth. "I think… it's… time." He gasped between each breath.

Akashi was at a loss for what to do. "N-now?"

"Yes! Now!" Kuroko yelled as a scream ripped through his throat, the headache was almost unbearable.

Midorima ran in with only pajama bottoms on which were pink with little teddy bears on them.

Akashi could not tease the vampire; his only focus was on his pregnant mate.

Kuroko screamed and everyone rushed to Akashi's room, standing outside the door way as Midorima checked Kuroko.

"There is no disturbance in the uterus area, but I do smell a weird chemical within Kuroko that the uterus is excreting."

"I don't understand what that means." Akashi said.

"The chemical is probably triggering the pain receptors to tell Kuroko it's time to get the kids out." Midorima explained.

"Well, get them out!" Akashi ordered.

Takao ran in, only wearing boxers. He carried Midorima's black bag and two pairs of scrubs.

Midorima and Takao quickly got dressed.

Midorima slipped on some latex gloves and a surgeon's mask. "Listen, I am going to perform a c-section." Midorima said to everyone in the family. "Momoi, Riko get anything Takao tells you to get. I can't give Kuroko anytime of pain killer or anesthesia to dull the pain; it will have no effect on his body. Kuroko is going to feel everything in this surgery and I will have to be careful. I can't have Kuroko moving so I am assigning people to hold Kuroko down. Aomine, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, and Kagami will each take a limb and hold Kuroko steady, he will fight." Midorima said.

Kuroko screamed.

"What do I do?" Akashi asked.

Takao was busy prepping for the surgery as Midorima talked, he set up a makeshift Curtain so Kuroko could not look at his stomach.

"You are going to distract Kuroko."

Akashi nodded.

"The rest of you, get out!" Midorima yelled.

Kuroko yelled and tears dribbled down his cheeks.

Akashi could feel Kuroko's mental connection searing with pain inside his mind.

Kuroko screamed.

"Shhh. It's okay." Akashi talked to Kuroko.

The vampires held down Kuroko's legs, and the wolves got Kuroko's arms.

"We are going to begin Akashi, start talking to Kuroko." Takao said.

Akashi gulped and kissed Kuroko, "Hey, listen to me."

Kuroko's tear stained blue eyes met Akashi's. "Seijuuro…"

"I know. Relax. It will all be over soon." Akashi said petting Kuroko's silky blue hair.

"It hurts…" Kuroko panted.

Akashi pushed Kuroko's blue hair off his forehead; wet strands clung to the damp forehead, making it a difficult task. "It will all be over soon." He promised.

Kuroko screamed, he felt Midorima cut into his stomach. He tried to move but the vampires and werewolves were holding him still. "Stop!"

"Tetsuya, focus on me!" Akashi yelled to get Kuroko's attention.

"The pain…" Kuroko gasped.

"I know. Just hold on."

Midorima worked fast, with Takao's help, having to keep cutting the quickly growing tissue.

"Keep talking. We are almost done." Takao ordered Akashi.

"What are we going to name the little ones?" Akashi asked Kuroko, he had asked Kuroko that a thousand times before, but Kuroko never tired of answering it.

"The girl…. Is… Saya." Kuroko gasped.

"And the boy?" Akashi asked.

"Akira."

"They are very pretty names."

Kuroko screamed and struggled against those holding him.

"Damn. Kuroko is stronger than I expected." Aomine muttered.

"Keep holding him." Midorima ordered as he finished up.

Momoi and Riko were busy in a corner cleaning off two things.

"Takao, see to Kuroko's healing. Akashi, I need to see you in the bathroom." Midorima, it was the only private place right now.

Akashi kissed Kuroko as Kuroko settled down. "Relax, just rest for a bit."

Kuroko panted and his eyes slowly closed.

Akashi walked with Midorima as Midorima closed the door. "What happened?"

"Hmmm?"

"If we are talking, something went wrong." Akashi said softly so Kuroko could not hear.

"The little girl was a stillborn." Midorima said.

"What about the boy?" Akashi asked.

"He is healthy. Momoi is cleaning him off as we speak."

"What do I tell Kuroko?" Akashi asked.

"The curse of your family has been fulfilled; the first born was given to the witch. Who knew the witch was death." Midorima said softly.

"I can't tell Kuroko that."

"I'm a surgeon, not a psychologist." Midorima said, he looked at the latex gloves; he had yet to take off. He licked up some of Kuroko's blood and wrinkled his nose, Kuroko tasted like a wolf.

"Thank you." Akashi said and returned to Kuroko.

In those few minutes Akashi was gone, Kuroko had recovered enough to be sitting up a little. Momoi was standing beside Kuroko as he held a bundle of sheets in his arms.

Akashi sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the bundle.

The little boy was sleeping in his mother's arms. He had a black little tuft of hair and he was so small and wrinkly.

"Hanamiya always did look like a prune." Akashi smirked, making a joke that Kuroko did not hear.

"I think he is beautiful." Kuroko said softly. "Where is Saya?"

Akashi held Kuroko's hand. "Saya was a stillborn."

"What? But she was healthy!" Kuroko said, getting upset.

"Shhh. It can't be helped Kuroko. We will give her a proper funeral, okay?"

"Alright." Kuroko agreed.

"For now, let me hold Akira. You need to rest."

Kuroko nodded and gave Akira to Akashi.

Akashi gently rocked Akira, the little one smelled like Hanamiya yet had the beautiful fragrance of vanilla like Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

Akashi carried the newborn out into the hallway for the others to see.

Kise was the first to look over Akashi's shoulder, fawning over the little one. Akashi gently gave his surrogate son to Kise to hold for a bit.

Kise gently supported Akira's little head and showed Aomine.

Aomine gently touched the soft black hair on Akira's head.

"We need one!" Kise said.

Aomine laughed. "Hell no."

Kise let Himuro hold the little one next. "He is so cute. Look Murasakibara."

Murasakibara gently poked Akira's chubby cheek. "So tiny."

Himuro laughed softly to not wake Akira and passed on the baby to Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi gently played with Akira's fingers and Akira instinctively wrapped his hand around one of Kiyoshi's fingers. "I think he likes me."

"Or he wants you to leave him alone." Hyuuga said, earing a few giggles.

"So mean." Kiyoshi said.

Izuki and Mitobe looked at the little one.

"Ah. I know." Izuki said. "Instead of a Kuro-ko, it's a ko-kuro." (Author note)

Everyone laughed and Hyuuga smiled at the little one before he gave the newborn back to his father. "Welcome to the pack."

For a second Akashi forgot that Akira was born a werewolf, both his mother and father were werewolves. He had down extra research on the curse. Kuroko would bare whatever species his mate was and that was it, so if Kuroko and himself wanted to have children, they would all be pureblood vampires. So since Hanamiya was a werewolf, and a pureblood werewolf at that, Akira inherited that bloodline.

"Got to be careful." Momoi teased Hyuuga. "He may challenge you for Alpha."

"Hopefully by then I will be ready to step down." Hyuuga said.

"At least Kuroko had the child now." Riko said.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"The full moon is tonight."

"That would have been messy." Hyuuga said.

"You all get ready for your transformation. I am going to be with Kuroko through his." Akashi said, dismissing them.

"Okay." They all said.

Momoi watched as the wolves left to change into robes and towels. "Akashi I need to tell you a few things."

####

Kuroko laid beside Akashi with Akira between them. Kuroko smiled and twitched.

Akashi watched his mate's body spasm, Kuroko's bones snapped and cracked as they reformed. Akashi also head new snaps and cracks, this time from Akira.

The baby cried out through it, but it was over as soon as Kuroko's transformation was over.

Kuroko growled at Akira and sniffed the bundle of sheets were Akira use to be. Kuroko pulled out a black wolf puppy and held him by the scruff of his neck.

Akashi held up his hands. "Easy. You and the puppy are staying in here for the night. Just don't tear anything up." Akashi said, backing up.

Kuroko settled down with his baby and began to lick him; cleaning Akira's little black face.

Akashi smiled softly and closed the door behind him.

A/N- Just a little inside information if you did not get Izuki's joke. The root ko- in front of a word represents a baby. An example is the word dog in japanese which is inu. Add a ko- to the beginning and you get puppy so it becomes koinu.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko hummed a lullaby as he sat in the rocking chair by the window in Akira's room, the soft moonlight shining on him. He rocked the little boy trying to coax him to take a nap, but he just looked up at his mom, not sleepy at all.

Akashi walked in and smiled, watching his mate from the doorway.

Kuroko sensed Akashi and looked over. "Hi."

"Hey, how is he?"

"Grumpy. He refuses to lay down for a nap." Kuroko whispered softly.

Akashi walked over and looked at the bundle in Kuroko's arms.

Akira had a small patch of black hair, courtesy of Hanamiya, but his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Those blue eyes were definitely Kuroko's.

"The wolves are about to go for a run and I want you to go with them." Akashi said.

"Why?"

"You haven't been outside since Akira was born."

"Yeah?"

"Kuroko, that was 3 weeks ago."

Kuroko sighed. "You're right."

"Let me care for Akira, after all, he is my son too."

Kuroko smiled and handed Akira to Akashi, not really wanting to give him up. "Are you sure?"

"If you don't go, I am going to lock you outside for an hour."

Kuroko sighed and, in the privacy of the nursery room, began to strip. He took off his clothes and folded them, he had gotten a little more comfortable with stripping in front of Akashi, but it was still slightly embarrassing.

Akashi handed Kuroko his collar and Kuroko put it on.

Kuroko kissed Akashi and his son. "I won't be gone long." He promised.

"Take your time." Akashi said, sitting in the rocking chair so he could continue to rock Akira.

Akashi watched as Kuroko shifted, it always looked so painful, but Kuroko had told him before that it felt great to be a wolf definitely when he could run. Akashi looked at the beautiful blue wolf that stood where Kuroko once stood. Kuroko looked much different than he did a few months ago in his wolf form. When Kuroko shifted on the full moon two months ago, he was huge from his pregnancy, his belly filled with pups. Now Kuroko was back to being a pretty, slender little wolf. He padded over to Akashi and put his front paws on his lap as he smelled Akira. His tail wagged and he licked Akira's face.

Akira hiccupped a laugh and cooed.

Akashi smiled. "Get out of here. Or the pack may leave you behind." Akashi said.

Kuroko nipped at Akashi's sleeve and left running through the doggie door Akashi had installed in Akira's room. Kuroko ran down the stairs, bounding by the vampires and ran through the last doggie door to run into the woods where the other wolves were waiting and playing. Kuroko ran up and jumped onto Kagami.

The huge red wolf was unfazed by Kuroko; the blue wolf was so tiny. He rolled Kuroko off.

Ready? Hyuuga asked.

Everyone howled and took off into the woods.

The moon was high in the sky, in less than a week, it would be full again. The wolves ran, it felt so good.

Kuroko's tongue, lolled out the side of his mouth and they eventually stopped at a stream. They lapped up the cool water and paused to cool down, panting. It would soon be fall, but it was still very hot. When the wolves began to start getting restless and playing, Hyuuga maid the call to keep running. They ran and ran and only stopped when Kiyoshi fell and everyone could smell the horrible metallic scent of blood. Kiyoshi collected himself and supported himself on three paws, his back leg was caught in a silver bear trap.

Easy Kiyoshi. Let me turn human and I will release the trap. Hyuuga said.

Humans came out.

Hunters. Izuki said and barked wanting to get their attention to come help their friend.

The wolves have had run-ins with hunters before, they typically checked their collars and let them continue on their way, but these were different.

A gunshot went off and Kagami stumbled, bleeding in his side.

Kagami panted, in a lot of pain. The wound was not healing.

Hyuuga smelled the wound, a silver bullet. Everyone! Get out of here!

There was another gunshot and Riko stumbled, her shoulder was hit.

Run! Hyuuga ordered his pack, helping up Kagami.

Izuki helped Riko limp.

Kiyoshi whined and tried to turn human, but the silver was keeping him from turning.

As the others ran, Kuroko had tucked behind a tree, turning human. He gently pet Kiyoshi to calm him down as he fiddled with the release for the trap. Kuroko freed Kiyoshi as a gunshot went off and knocked Kuroko off his feed, he looked at his shoulder, which held the horrible gunshot wound. He put pressure against the wound, clenching his teeth.

The men approached Kuroko.

Kiyoshi bared his fangs and stood over Kuroko, protecting his packmate.

The leader approached Kiyoshi and hit him with the bunt of his gun.

Kiyoshi fell down, leaving Kuroko exposed.

The man pulled out a syringe and buried it into Kuroko's neck, injecting a yellow liquid with black specs in it.

"Gave you a little much, you are a bit of a light weight. The worst it can do is kill you though." The man laughed and gave Kiyoshi an injection as well.

Kuroko's eyes grew heavy and he felt nauseated.

"Go to sleep and let the wolfsbane do its job."

Kuroko could not fight it anymore as he passed out.

####

Momoi ran through the house naked, Mitobe right behind her. They were the only ones to make it out. Momoi was crying and shaking as Aomine hugged her and tried to comfort her so they could find out what happened.

Akashi heard the ruckus and carried a crying Akira downstairs. "What the hell?! I just laid him down for a nap!"

Momoi looked up with tear-stained eyes. "Akashi…"

"What's wrong? Where's Kuroko?"

"We were attacked, by rogue hunters."


	13. Chapter 13

Akashi wasted no time, he gave Akira to Momoi and instructed her to care for his son and stay there. Mitobe shifted into a black wolf, ready to lead the way.

The rest of the clan followed Akashi is the wolf as they ran.

Vampires were not as fast as werewolves, so Mitobe had to slow down a few times to not loose them.

They soon came upon a scene of trucks loading wolves into the back.

Akashi watched for a second as two humans lifted up a black wolf, Izuki, and put a muzzle on him. Izuki seemed out of it, like he was drugged or something. The humans tied his paws together and picked him up to put him in the back of a pick-up truck. Akashi was furious, his eyes glowed and he stormed out.

The humans saw him and shot him on sight with their silver bullets, but they had no effect on him. He grabbed a man at random, or as it seemed and lifted him up by his throat. "You are the leader. Make them stop." He hissed, his fangs elongating as he tightened his hold on the man's neck.

The man gasped and nodded. "Please. I'll do… Just…"

"Now!" Akashi yelled and was shot again a few more times. His body forced out the bullets as the wounds healed. "Make them stop." He repeated. "I may spare your life if I feel gracious. But I grow thirsty repeating myself."

The man signaled with his hand for them to stop.

"See. That was not so hard. Now, I want them to release every wolf they have. Every wolf." Akashi repeated to clarify. "And you will tell me where a certain wolf is. He has blue fur and is a bit on the small side." As they talked, the rogue hunters began to unload the wolves.

"truck… back seat."

Akashi smirked, "Thank you for your cooperation." He threw the human against the tree, hoping he broke something, but not staying to see. He ran to the truck and opened the door, inside was Kuroko, human and naked. His shoulder was bleeding, and his hands and feet were bound. His eyes were half closed; it was obvious that whatever was in the other wolves was in Kuroko as well. He snapped the bindings and carried Kuroko. "Is everyone accounted for?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah!" Takao answered, after counting.

"Let's go, and be gentle not to jolt them too much." Akashi ordered and carried Kuroko home, running with him. Kuroko was so light and it scared him to see him so out like that. He ran alongside Midorima. "How are they basically drugged?"

"Wolfsbane. It's like poison, but their bodies are fighting it."

"That's good."

"The problem is, along with the silver bullets each of them has, they all have flakes of silver running in their blood which is affecting their healing. The combination of wolfsbane and silver makes their healing worse than a human's. I will try to help the other tonight, but Kagami is my main concern, he could die from that much blood loss."

"Well, run faster." Akashi said, pulling ahead of Midorima.

#####

Midorima and Takao saw to the healing of the wolves.

Akashi took Kuroko upstairs to heal in peace. Akashi cleaned a pair of tweezers and pulled the pullet out of the wound. He then carefully stitched it up, as Takao had showed him years ago. Akashi gently covered Kuroko's naked body and touched his forehead. He was burning with fever.

Kise walked in with some water for Kuroko.

"Kuroko has a fever."

"So do all the wolves downstairs, Midorima says it is just their body fighting the wolfsbane.

Akashi gently wrapped Kuroko's shoulder so air could not get to it at the moment and let Kuroko sleep as he watched over him.

####

Kuroko weakly opened his eyes.

Akashi looked up from playing a game of shogi by himself and smiled. "How are you?"

"Mmmm." Kuroko moaned and closed his eyes.

"Still groggy?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can you drink something for me?"

"Yeah…" Kuroko said.

Akashi gently supported Kuroko and gently gave his mate some water.

Water dribbled down Kuroko's chin and Akashi quickly caught it. He set the water back and let Kuroko lay back down.

"A-kira…" Kuroko mumbled.

"I am going to go get him. He needs to be with his mommy."

Kuroko nodded very softly.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek and walked downstairs, stealing his baby son from Momoi. He returned and sat his son beside his mother.

Kuroko looked over at Akira and smiled.

Akashi laid down with his family. "I love you.'

Kuroko nodded, wanting to say it back and more. Akashi saved him again, he wanted to express his gratitude, but it never could come.

"Rest. You need to heal up."

Kuroko smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep as Akira fell asleep with his mommy as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Aomine stood on defense, blocking the basketball hoop against his greatest opponent, the challenger was currently dribbling with both of his hands on offense. That was to be expected of a 4 year old though, at least he could dribble. The kid was not exactly his toughest foe, but he liked to make the kid think he was.

Akira had grown up. He had soft, silky black hair that was styled similarly to Kise's. He had a dazzling pair of blue eyes which he obviously got from Kuroko. Everything about his face was Kuroko's, nose, cheekbones, ears, everything. The only remnant of Hanamiya was his hair color and his olive skin tone. He was a beautiful child with a can-do attitude.

Akira grew serious, concentration in his eyes as he dribbled around Aomine. Aomine tried to block the kid, but let him go around. Akira stopped at the hoop and picked up his dribble. Aomine picked him up so Akira could slam dunk the ball. He laughed and hugged Aomine's head.

Kuroko walked into the gymnasium which was part of the manor. Kuroko, like the other members of the clan had not aged a day in those four years. He wore black slacks with a blue dress shirt and gray vest.

Akira squirmed, wanting Aomine to put him down.

Aomine laughed and set the kid down.

Akira ran over to his mommy and clung to Kuroko's leg.

Kuroko kneeled down and kissed Akira's forehead. "You need to be good while I am gone with Daddy."

"Where are you going?" Akira asked, pouting.

"It's called a vampire soiree. They have invited Daddy to attend and they requested that I attend as well."

"I wanna go." Akira huffed and crossed his little arms.

Kuroko smiled and fixed Akira's black hair, which was a little messy from playing with Aomine. "There are no basketball courts, you can't go for runs with the pack, and they all drink blood." Mother and son stuck out their tongue and together said, "Ewww."

When Akira was younger, he wanted to try the stuff Daddy always drank. So Kuroko went to town and bought some tomato juice and let his son have some. Ever since, if they mention blood Akira sticks out his tongue and says 'Ewww'.

Akashi walked in dressed a little more formal than his mate. He had on a black suit with a red tie. "Ready?" He asked Kuroko.

Akira switched from clinging to mommy's leg to daddy's. Akashi looked down at his adopted son and picked him up. He threw him up in the air and caught him as his son laughed. "Be good." He kissed his son's cheek. "In case of emergency, what do you do?" He asked.

"Tell Uncle Mido."

"Good, and then?" Akashi asked.

"Do as he says."

"That's my boy." Akashi set Akira down and ruffled his hair.

"We will be back in a few days." Kuroko said to Aomine hoping that Akira would stay with him, but Akira clung to his parents all the way to the front door.

Kiyoshi was on the couch with Hyuuga watching the pack play video games and noticed Akira stuck to Kuroko's leg. He walked over and picked him up, holding him upside down.

Akira giggled and laughed as he struggled to be put back down.

Kiyoshi waved. "Have fun."

Kuroko smiled and waved bye before following Akashi out. Akashi opened the limo door for Kuroko and the two got in.

The driver began to pull out of the driveway as Kuroko sat, looking out the window and wringing his hands.

"Hey, Relax." Akashi said softly and held Kuroko's hands.

"I'm trying, but… Akira has never been left alone before and for three days."

"He is not alone."

"You know what I mean." Kuroko sighed and watched the manor disappear.

The two had grown very attached to Akira, they loved him and Kuroko was constantly worried about him.

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko. "I think you worry too much."

"And I don't think you worry enough."

"I worry." Akashi said, "But he is in good hands." Akashi kissed Kuroko. "Just don't think about that, this weekend it's just you and me."

"And a group of vampires." Kuroko corrected.

"I meant… in the bedroom, it will be just you and me. No four year old wanting to sleep with us because he had a nightmare or having to wake up in the middle of the day to look for monsters in his closet."

Kuroko laughed, Akira did keep them on their toes, but they liked it. It kept them busy.

"And… I have been thinking about how much I am ready for us to have one of our own." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko blushed. "You want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes, I want to try, if you want to that is." Akashi admitted.

"I… I can't believe I am actually about to say this." Kuroko muttered and cleared his throat. "Akashi, I want to get pregnant with your child."

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "It's official then. And I refuse to go home until I have officially impregnated you."

Kuroko blushed.

"We will go on an extended vacation if we need to."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"We will go some place, maybe Hawaii or something. Wherever you want." Akashi said.

Kuroko blushed.

"I would do anything for you Kuroko, and I hope you know that." Akashi said softly, holding his mate.

Kuroko smiled and kissed Akashi. "I do know that."


	15. Chapter 15

The limo parked in front of a beautiful mansion, it was very stereotypical with a fountain in the front, a golden gate surrounded a white manor and a perfectly manicured garden and lawn.

Akashi stepped out and offered his hand to Kuroko to help him out of the limo.

Kuroko marveled, he had never seen a house so big before, it was about 8 times as big as Akashi's. "Wow."

Akashi grabbed his black coat his stripped down to just his dress shirt in the car. He gently put it around Kuroko's shoulders, hoping it would mask the scent of a werewolf. "It's just a show off of his money."

"You don't like it?" Kuroko asked, looking up, curious.

"I don't think all of this is very practical."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked as they walked to the door.

"The Delouch family invests in their house, status, and business."

Kuroko was curious. "What do you invest in?"

"Personally stocks, savings, so on, but most importantly Family."

"What do you mean?"

"Midorima and Takao own their own chain of hospitals and clinics fully equipped and staffed. Kise owns a modeling agency while Aomine owns his own line of basketball shoes. Himuro and Murasakibara own a franchise of sweet shops. As for Akira, well… he already has his college tuition ready to go; he can go anywhere he wants. And for my beautiful mate…"

Kuroko blushed.

"Everything I have is rightfully yours as well."

Kuroko was impressed. "I knew you had money, but… I did not know how much." Kuroko was speechless he was basically mated to a billionaire, maybe a trillionaire.

"The reason we are here is because all of the guest are business tycoons who want me to invest in their businesses. It may be rough this weekend but we can do it."

Kuroko gulped.

"You will be fine as long as you are with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Some may give you a hard time about being a werewolf and other such nonsense, but they may say terrible things."

"Like what?" Kuroko asked.

"I am not certain; we will just have to see." Akashi said.

They entered and maids bowed to them.

Akashi escorted Kuroko inside as the driver carried their bags.

Mr. Delouch greeted them. He was a vampire in his 50's. He bowed to Akashi and almost did not notice Kuroko until Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to him. "You must be Akashi's beautiful mate Kuroko."

"Thank you, I am. Please to meet you." Kuroko offered his hand to shake which Delouch looked at repulsed. Kuroko looked at Akashi nervous, did he already mess up?

"We are tired and wish to freshen up after the car ride before dinner."

"Allow me to show you to your room." Mr. Delouch bowed and led Akashi.

Kuroko held onto Akashi, fearing that if he let go, he would be lost. His sensitive nose was dying; the scent of vampire was so strong. He had grown accustomed to the scent of Akashi and the other vampires in the clan and even enjoyed their scents, but the aroma was stifling to say the least in the Delouch manor.

Akashi looked down at Kuroko who had his nose wrinkled and was trying not to smell. Akashi smiled and pulled Kuroko closer, so Kuroko was basically buried against his shirt.

Kuroko was surrounded by the reassuring smell of his amazing mate. He breathed in the scent and tried to block out all others as they walked.

Mr. Delouch stopped at a room and bowed to Akashi.

Akashi entered the room with Kuroko and looked around. The room was as elegant as the rest of the manor.

The furniture was black with red and gold furnishings in the white room. It felt like a royal palace to Kuroko.

The driver dropped off their bags and left the two mates alone with Mr. Delouch.

"Dinner will be served promptly at 7 Lord Akashi. As a request, many of my honored guests are patiently waiting to see you and I ask you come early."

"I will see how I feel, but I am a bit weary from the trip. My mate and I may take a nap."

"Yes sir." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Kuroko looked around as Akashi drapped his coat over a couch and loosened his tie.

Everything was so elegant. He walked over to a tub on the counter, it was filled with ice and two bottles, Champagne and a weird bottle with a red wine liquid in it.

Akashi wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and kissed his neck, making Kuroko almost drop the glass bottle of the mysterious liquid.

Akashi laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." Kuroko admitted and held up the bottle to his mate. "What's this?" He asked, it did not have a label on it or anything.

"Ah, this stuff is magnificent. I wander what year it is." Akashi said and uncorked it pouring a glass for himself. "Do you want some champagne?"

"I am not exactly fond of champagne."

"I don't think anyone is." Akashi said and poured Kuroko a glass anyway.

Kuroko smiled and accepted the glass Akashi gave him. "You never told me what that is." Kuroko said, looking at Akashi's glass.

"It's blood wine. The Delouch family makes the best blood wine I have ever tasted."

That did not even sound good, but to a vampire that probably sounded as good as sliced bread.

"To us." Akashi said, raising his glass.

"To us." Kuroko smiled and clicked their glasses together.

"And to a long weekend of love making." Akashi said as he watched Kuroko take a sip of the amber liquid.

Kuroko spit up the champagne as Akashi laughed. "Wh-what?"

Akashi sipped some of his wine and set the glass down. He kissed Kuroko, wrapping his arms around him. "Let's have a quickie."

"No, you will be late for dinner then."

"I'm not hungry." Akashi said, "Besides I have you." Akashi purred. "You will feed me your delicious blood, right Tetsuya?" He whispered against Kuroko's sensitive flesh of his neck as he licked and playfully nipped with his fangs.

Kuroko blood. "Seijuuro." Kuroko whined, struggling a bit, "What if others hear us?"

"So what?"

Kuroko's blush darkened.

Akashi stopped harassing Kuroko. "If you don't want to have sex, we won't." He said, bending to Kuroko's desires. Akashi poured up some more blood wine and drank, giving Kuroko some room.

Kuroko held his glass of champagne. "I… uh… Maybe a quickie wouldn't be too bad."

Akashi snatched the glass from Kuroko and swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

The bedroom was huge, even bigger than theirs at home.

Akashi laid Kuroko down on the king sized bed.

Kuroko was sitting on something weird and looked around; there were rose petals on the top of the bed. "Wow…"

"Fancy, huh?" Akashi asked, already with his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned.

"Very." Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi as the pureblood climbed on top of him and licked Kuroko's neck; he carefully bit and drank, careful to not even spill a drop of the precious liquid. The more he drank, the hornier he got. Akashi cleaned up the bit mark and gently kissed Kuroko. With Kuroko's pants still on, Akashi cupped Kuroko's manhood and gave a gentle squeeze. Kuroko gasped and Akashi's tongue slipped into Kuroko's mouth.

Akashi unbuttoned the vest and shirt and threw them onto the ground. He gently pulled away from Kuroko, leaving him panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Akashi kissed Kuroko bare chest, all the way down to Kuroko's waist line. Akashi made quick work of Kuroko's pants and threw them on the ground, followed quickly by Kuroko's boxers. Akashi kissed Kuroko's neck, soothing the healing bite wound with his tongue. "So, do you want to try to conceive or do I need a condom?" Akashi asked, kissing Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko ran his hand through Akashi's red hair. "I want to get pregnant."

"No condom it is then." Akashi said, a little more energy in his motions. He quickly set about preparing Kuroko, using some lube the two had brought with them.

Kuroko hummed a song as Akashi prepped them. He looked down at his mate and smiled and leaned and kissed him on the temple. "You are excited."

"It's not everyday that I get to make love to you in the hopes we conceive." Akashi smiled, admitting the honest truth.

Kuroko blushed.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Akashi asked.

"Do it." Kuroko said, trying to relax for the length of his partner.

Akashi slowly pushed his hard length into Kuroko.

Kuroko winced at first then grew accustomed.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to adjust.

Kuroko wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist as he adjusted. "I think I am ready."

"I will go slow first." Akashi promised, carefully thrusting gentle even thrusts into Kuroko.

Kuroko's body loved the evenness of each thrust and how simple it was for his hips to meet each thrust and roll with them.

Akashi had missed the contact of Kuroko against the flesh of his member. It felt so good!

Kuroko moaned softly.

Akashi loved hearing Kuroko's moans of pleasure. He kissed his mate's face. "I love you Tetsuya."

"Seijuuro, harder." He begged.

"Yes beautiful." Akashi became a little faster thrusting harder into Kuroko, getting harder and faster with each thrust.

Kuroko bit his lip, he was about to come. "Seijuuro… Ah!" He cried and released onto their stomachs.

With Kuroko's release, Kuroko's body tightented around Akashi's already engorged member, almost constricting around it. Akashi moaned and released his seed deep into Kuroko's body. Akashi pulled himself out to call it quits and go to dinner, which was when an idea came to him. He pushed his limp member back in, keeping his semen in Kuroko, so Kuroko's body would absorb it and do whatever it needed to make a baby.

The two panted; their bodies already sticky from sweat and Kuroko's release.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek. "If we go again like this, we may have a higher chance of conceiving."

Kuroko panted and looked at Akashi. "Okay… just let me... catch my breath."

Akashi agreed, he needed a breather as well.

It did not take the vampire and wererwolf pair long to jump back on and continue from where they left off.


	16. Chapter 16

Kuroko and Akashi were a little late to dinner. After three rounds of love making and a shower which lead to another round of sex and getting dressed, they finally walked down to the dining room.

Both mates were dressed in their finest. Akashi wore a red dress shirt with a black tie while Kuroko wore a blue dress shirt with a black vest and a black bow tie. Akashi escorted Kuroko into the dining room where all the vampires were already seated and waiters were pouring blood into wineglasses for them.

Akashi pulled Kuroko's chair out for him and let his mate sit before sitting beside him.

Every vampire was looking at the two.

Akashi cleared his throat. "My apologies, we lost track of time."

The tension was broken by a laugh from Mr. Delouch. "Come, Come! Drink up!" He clapped his hands. "Waiters bring Akashi's mate something to eat." He ordered.

Kuroko held Akashi's hand under the table, nervous.

Akashi gave Kuroko a reassuring look, smiling softly.

A waiter set a bowl of soup before Kuroko.

It smelled good, but Kuroko was nervous. He stirred the soup carefully.

A waiter filled Akashi's wineglass full of blood. Akashi picked up his glass and drank, it was fresh not bagged. Akashi did not mention anything to Kuroko as he drank enjoying the rare treat. Akashi looked at Kuroko as the wolf only stirred his soup. "Are you going to eat?" He asked softly.

Kuroko ate a bite and looked up at Akashi.

Akashi rolled his eyes; his mate was always a little snarky.

Kuroko continued to stir his soup.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Akashi asked softly.

"A little sore." Kuroko admitted.

"Sorry."

"No, you are a good lover." Kuroko said softly, blushing a bit.

The servants poured Akashi more blood and they took Kuroko's basically untouched soup and gave the wolf dinner which was a huge steak with broccoli and potatoes.

Akashi smiled, it was rare for Kuroko to eat a lot, and he wondered constantly how his mate didn't starve.

Kuroko ate a little of his meal, not even eating half of it.

Desert was the same way, Akashi was actually surprised by how much Kuroko ate period. For desert was triple chocolate cake. Kuroko ate about 3 small bites before giving it to Akashi to finish.

During dinner, Kuroko was introduced to many of the vampires. Most glared at him or didn't even acknowledge him as they talked to Akashi. Kuroko felt unwanted and it only increased his anxiety.

"So, what say that the men to the study, smoke a few cigars, drink some blood wine, and talk business. What say you, Akashi?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko. "Let's get this going." He said and stood. Kuroko stood to go with Akashi, but Akashi took his hand and shook his head no. "Please stay here and make small talk."

Kuroko sat back down and looked at the other vampires at the table, most were women.

Kuroko's heart was clenching within his chest.

Akashi walked with the other vampires as they started to try to brown nose him going on about how jealous they were about Kuroko because he was so beautiful and such stuff Akashi knew they were lying to themselves about.

A vampire named Selti smiled. "You are all the talk of the town." She said.

"Me?"

"Yes. You are brave I give you that."

Kuroko was confused.

"A werewolf in a nest of vampires, that is a little risky, don't you think?"

"I came here because Akashi wanted me to." Kuroko clarified.

"I wonder what Akashi sees in you." A vampire named Anna said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what she means is all we are seeing is a gold digging werewolf whore."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Where did that come from?

"You're not exactly the prettiest thing, I mean come on you are a man."

"So?"

"So how does that work for you in the bedroom?"

"Seijuuro is perfect!" Kuroko defended.

"I bet he is, I bet you let him fuck you like a bitch in heat."

Why am I taking this mental abuse? Kuroko thought and stood up, turning his back to leave.

"He is nothing more than a whore." A vampire named Licit said to Anna. "You did hear about his bastard child right?"

No! Kuroko turned back around. "Leave Akira out of this!"

"I bet you screamed with pleasure as that werewolf fucked you. "

Tears pricked in Kuroko's eyes. He did, he did moan in pleasure. It had felt so good, yet so wrong. "Stop it. You are all sick, why are you doing this?"

"You don't belong here, you need to leave Akashi. As long as you are around him, he can not see what a horrible decision he is making staying with you."

"We love each other."

"Akashi may love you on the surface, but does he really? What of your brat? What does he think of the child?"

Kuroko couldn't take much more.

"The pup is going to grow up to be just like its mother a whore that can't keep anything in their pants."

Kuroko ran out of the room. He couldn't take anymore, definitely not about Akira. He ran to their assigned room and slammed the door; he shifted into a wolf and hid under the bed. Tears pooled in his eyes and he cried silently.

####

Akashi sighed. He had more than enough arguing for one night, he was not investing in their stupid shenanigans. He walked out of the study to see the vampiresses sitting at the dining table. "Where did Kuroko go?"

"Ran back to the room for some reason." Selti shrugged and a few vampires giggled.

"Yeah, I bet it's for some reason." Akashi muttered and walked down the hall and opened the door, the lights were out, but he could smell Kuroko. He walked into the bedroom and smelled the air, Kuroko was in here. He heard some sniffs and got on his knees and pulled up the bed skirt. The beautiful blue wolf he loved so much had tear stains running down his fur under his eyes. "Oh, Tetsuya, Come here." He said softly.

Kuroko slinked out from under the bed and crawled into Akashi's lap, wanting to be held.

Akashi held his mate, rocking a little to show that his was here and everything was okay. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Kuroko barked and whined and howled, but nothing was even close to comprehensible for Akashi.

"Uh… Tetsuya… I don't speak wolf."

Kuroko focused and soon Akashi was holding a naked Kuroko in his arms. Akashi held Kuroko and sat on the bed with him, still holding his mate. Akashi kissed Kuroko's tears away. "What happened?"

"They said such horrible things."

"I'm sorry." Akashi apologized.

Kuroko sobbed into Akashi's shirt as Akashi gently rocked his mate. "They insulted me and I was okay with that, but then they said horrible things about Akira."

"Oh no." Akashi said softly. "You know they are all lies."

"But some of it was true! What if it's all true?!"

"Like what Tetsuya? Talk to me." Akashi said, hoping that if he can kill some assumptions Kuroko had, it would make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry."

"What?" Akashi asked, confused.

"When H-H-Hanamiya," Kuroko hiccupped and had a difficulty catching his breath for a second. "When he raped me, I… I liked it. It felt so good and I knew it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Tetsuya, that was not your fault."

"But I liked it."

"Did you really?"

Kuroko was silent a minute. "No."

"See?"

"But why did I moan?"

"You were in a compromising situation, you couldn't control it."

"Do you love me?"

"I would give up breathing for you." Akashi said softly and kissed the top of Kuroko's head.

"I want to go home. I want to see my baby boy. I want to hold Akira." Kuroko cried into Akashi's shirt.

"Let's get packed then." Akashi said softly and kissed Kuroko, wiping tears away from Kuroko's eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Akira laid on the carpet in the living room, bored out of his mind. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, laying in front of the door.

Kise, Momoi, and Aomine watched the kid from the dining room.

The male werewolves were all piled on the couches playing on the game station.

Kagami looked behind him and smirked. "Want to play Akira?"

"…no…" He sighed.

Kise got up and walked over, bending over Akira to cut off his view of the ceiling. "Does Akicchi want to play basketball?"

"No…" Akira said softly and rolled onto his side, staring at the back of the couch.

Hyuuga looked at the youngest member of his pack. "What about a run, little buddy?" He asked, walking over.

"When is Mommy and Daddy coming home?" Akira asked.

"Not for a few days Akira." Hyuuga said softly and rubbed Akira's shoulder comfortingly.

Himuro walked in with Murasakibara behind him.

Himuro kneeled down beside Akira. "Akira, you didn't eat much of dinner last night, can you eat some lunch?"

Akira looked at Himuro and then up at Murasakibara. He held his hands up for Murasakibara to pick him up.

Murasakibara smiled and scooped up the child with ease.

They walked into the kitchen and set Akira down on a bar stool where a plate with a ham sandwich on it. Akira looked at it, barely touching it. He wanted Mommy's ham sandwich.

"Eat up and we will play some ball." Aomine said and ruffled Akira's hair.

Typically, Akira would scarf down his sandwich and have Aomine carry him all the way to the court and play, but Akira didn't care.

A car door opened and closed outside, with his sensitive hearing, he could hear that.

Kiyoshi walked into the kitchen. "Akira-kun, some people are here to see you."

Himuro helped Akira off the bar stool and Akira ran into the living room where his Mommy and Daddy stood with their suitcases.

Akira glomped Kuroko's leg.

Kuroko smiled and kneeled down. "Come here, let me see you." Kuroko said softly.

Akira was beautiful; his bright little smile would illuminate even the darkest of rooms. Kuroko kissed Akashi's cheek.

Akashi kneeled down and ruffled Akira's head.

Akira laughed and giggled, happy to be with his parents.

Kuroko smelled some food out. "Were you in the middle of lunch?"

Akira nodded. "But Uncle Himu and Mura's sandwiches don't smile."

"Well, let's change that." Kuroko smiled and stood, offering his hand to Akira, which Akira took and walked with his Mommy.

Akashi remained in the living room, the werewolves and vampires assembled nervous. If they were back so early something must have gone wrong. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone listened.

"Due to circumstances at the Delouch manor, we returned early. That is all I have to say on the subject. Another thing, Tetsuya and I have decided to try and conceive a child of our own."

Everyone smiled.

"Yay! We will have a little Akashicchi running around with little Kurokochhi." Kise smiled.

"Yep, so I want you to keep Akira distracted, the last thing we need is to be walked in on by the 4 year old."

Everyone laughed.

"I want late night runs, basketball sessions, I want Midorima and Takao to take him to a movie, something to get the kid out of the house every now and then."

They laughed and bowed to the pureblood.

####

Kuroko picked Akira up and set him on the stool.

He took the sandwich Himuro and Murasakibara made him and took it over to a counter. Akira was not a very picky eater, but he was particular. They did good cutting the crusts off, but they forgot the final touch. Kuroko took the ketchup out of the fridge and drew a smiley face on the sandwich. He then set it in front of Akira and pushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you Mommy. I love smiley sandwiches." Akira said and ate his sandwich.

Kuroko sat beside Akira on a bar stool. "Are you up for a run after dinner?"

Akira nodded and quickened his pace as he ate.

"Don't hurt yourself, take your time."

Akira ate and finished up, wanting to go with his Mommy.

####

Kuroko jogged beside Akira who was running as fast as his little paws could carry him. Kuroko's tail wagged as they stopped to let Akira catch his breath.

Akira panted, his little pink tongue rolling out of the side of his mouth.

Kuroko gently licked the black wolf's face, Akira's little tail wagged.

Akira jumped up and yipped at his Mommy and tried to pounce on Kuroko, full of energy.

Kuroko laughed and ran slowly as Akira tried to catch him, trying to nip Kuroko's tail.

They ran back to the manor and ran through the doggie-door, running past the vampires and werewolves as they run up the stairs.

Kuroko ran into his bed room and tackled Akashi onto the bed, jumping on him.

Akashi fell onto the bed surprised, with an 'Ophf'.

Akira ran and jumped, trying to get on the bed as well, but he didn't make in. He dug his little claws into the comforter and whined for help as he hung over the edge.

Akashi smiled and picked up the puppy, who was his son. He gently scratched behind Akira's ears and pet his mate.

Kuroko rolled onto his stomach wanting a belly rub.

Akashi laughed. "I swear you two are high maintenance."

Kuroko laughed and turned human. "Sorry."

Akira turned human in Akashi's arms.

Kuroko covered up in a robe and gave Akira one of his t shirts. Once the two were decent, Kuroko sat back on the bed and smiled. "Akira, we need to talk to you."

Akira smiled, just happy to be with his Mommy and Daddy after not seeing them.

"What do you think of a little sibling?"

Akira was confused.

Akashi reworded the question. "What do you think of a little brother or sister?"

"I want a sissy like Momoi and Riko."

Kuroko smiled.

"What about a little brother?"

"Can he be tall like Uncle Ao or Kaga?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi, with their genetic background, they would be lucky if they had a child over 5'8.

"Maybe." Akashi said.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Akira, you may be getting a little brother or sister soon." Akashi explained.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kuroko said softly. "Your Dad and I are trying really hard."

Akira then started asking the tough questions. "Where do babies come from?"

Kuroko blushed.

Akashi cleared his throat. "Well…" He looked at Kuroko and winked. "They come from seeds."

"Seeds?" Akira asked.

"Yes. When uh… When two people love each other very much like how I love Mommy. They decide if they want to have a baby or not. So when they decide, the Daddy plants a special seed in Mommy and the seed will grow within Mommy. Mommy guards, loves, and nourishes the baby within and cares for it. In nine months we have to harvest the baby from Mommy's tummy and you will have a little sibling."

"Is there a boy and girl seed?" Akira asked.

"No, it's always a mystery seed, you will never know what you are going to get." Akashi said.

Akira nodded.

"That's enough adventure for one night." Kuroko said. "Let's get you in bed." He said, picking Akira up.

"Can I sleep here?" Akira asked.

"Why?"

"I want to sleep with you." Akira said softly.

Kuroko kissed Akira's cheek. "Of course."

The three settled down , Akira between the two mates.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko and kissed him before settling down for the night and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kuroko woke beside Akashi, feeling a little sick. He carefully untangled himself from Akashi's arms and snuck into the bathroom. Kuroko grabbed one of Akashi's shirts which were a little too big for him, but anything was better than nothing.

For the last four to five weeks, the couple had been going at it all hot and heavy as much as they could whenever they got the opportunity. No matter how many times, the two were not conceiving. It made them worry that maybe the spell was a one time thing, and they prayed that it wasn't. They wanted a child of their own.

A rising wave of nausea hit Kuroko and he dry heaved into a toilet. He pulled out a pregnancy test from a box under the sink and took it again.

The stick showed no signs of pregnancy as he looked at a negative sign.

Another wave hit Kuroko and he dry heaved into the toilet again.

Akashi woke to the sound of Kuroko heaving. He put on a black robe and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, you okay Tetsuya?"

"Seijuuro, can you get Midorima?" Kuroko asked and heaved again.

Akashi's eyes widened. "I will get him, do you need anything first?"

"No."

Akashi was concerned about his mate. He walked down the hall and came to Midorima and Takao's room.

Takao was moaning quietly and Akashi could hear squeaks of the bed and heavy breathing from outside the door. Akashi knocked. "Come to my room after you finish." Akashi ordered. "Kuroko needs you." Akashi turned his back to the door and walked down the hall. In the time it took for Akashi to return to his room, Midorima was coming out of his.

His green hair was sticking slightly to his forehead with sweat and he was buttoning his shirt up, looking very disheveled. Takao was left comfortably sleeping in their room.

Akashi smirked and led Midorima into his room.

Midorima knocked on the bathroom door and Kuroko asked for Midorima, and Midorima alone, to come in.

Akashi huffed. He hated this waiting thing. He cleaned up his room a little and put on some actual clothes, trying not to pry as he could hear Midorima and Kuroko talk. Akashi slipped on a black t shirt and jeans when the door opened.

Midorima motioned for Akashi to come in and join them.

Kuroko was sitting on the counter, in Akashi's red dress shirt, which he looked adorable in Akashi thought.

Midorima cleared his throat. "I don't know how to put this so… I am going to be blunt Akashi. Kuroko is pregnant."

Akashi was surprised. He looked at Kuroko. "Really?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded.

"What?! That is amazing." Akashi said and looked up at Kuroko on the counter.

Kuroko kissed Akashi's forehead.

"Human pregnancy tests can not register a vampire child, unlike a werewolf; neither does a vampire child have a strong heart beat, making Kuroko's pregnancy a little harder to tell." Midorima explained.

"Then how do you know Kuroko is pregnant?"

"You two are around each other constantly, thus Akashi you have probably forgotten at times how strong Kuroko's werewolf smell is, you only focus on his natural scent. The same can be said for Kuroko about you. It's called being nose blind. Since your children are the combination of both of your scents, it would be difficult for either of you to try to see if Kuroko was pregnant through that way."

"And you smelled how Kuroko was pregnant?" Akashi asked.

"Yep. His body is releasing a familiar smell which he had when he was pregnant with Akira. And by my calculations, Kuroko has been pregnant for about three weeks now." Midorima said.

"Three weeks. Wow." Akashi smiled and held Kuroko around the waist, excited. "You can't tell gender until later, right?"

"Yes, they need a little more development in their sexual organs before I can tell."

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "We are going to have a baby." He said, excited.

Kuroko blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"There is more to the news." Midorima said, so Kuroko did not have to speak.

"What?"

"It's a matter of werewolf fertility." Midorima explained. "You sired a litter of little vampires."

"A litter?" Akashi.

Kuroko nodded, afraid to say anything.

No one was going into specifics.

Akashi sighed. "What's the magic number?"

"Five." Midorima said.

Akashi got a bit light headed for a second. He swore he heard Midorima say five. "Five?!" He checked to see if his hearing was off.

"Five." Kuroko said softly, nervous.

Akashi sighed and walked away from Kuroko, turning his back on both his mate and the doctor as he thought.

Kuroko was nervous. Five was way too many. Five was a basketball team!

"Dammit." Akashi muttered finally, making Kuroko's heart sink in his chest.

Kuroko did not want this happening again; the train accident from five years ago filled his mind. He clutched the counter, scared.

Akashi turned to look at his mate with a small smile on his lips, "I guess I'm going to have to do another expansion on the mansion, and we are going to have to invest in a minivan or something." Akashi said softly as he approached his mate.

Kuroko smiled and jumped off the counter, into Akashi's arms. Akashi catched Kuroko and kissed him. Akashi always knew how to make Kuroko feel better.

Akashi kissed his mate several times before getting down on his knees and kissing Kuroko's flat stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Akashi dribbled the basketball, playing against his son. Akira tried to guard against his father, but his dad was giving him a challenge today. Akashi jumped and made a two point basket. Akira ran and retrieved the ball, now it was his turn. He dribbled, and pushed his father down the court as Akashi guarded him.

Kuroko walked in seeing the two play and smiled. Akira imitated his dad and tried to make the shot, with his werewolf strength, the ball got up at the same height as the hoop, but it missed.

Akashi smiled and ruffled Akira's hair. "We will practice the shot later, okay?"

Akira nodded and ran to retrieve his basketball he had gotten for his birthday.

Akashi walked over to Kuroko and kissed him. "You look radiant." He said softly and kissed Kuroko again.

"Akashi. I don't look any different." Kuroko laughed, they only found out about his pregnancy yesterday.

"You still look amazing." He said and kissed Kuroko getting a bit more passionate in his kiss.

"Akira is in here." Kuroko reminded him as their son ran over; wanting to be part of what was going on, looking up at his mom and dad.

Akashi scooped Akira up and set him on his shoulders. "Let's go, everyone is waiting."

Akira laughed and giggled and acted like he was flying.

Kuroko laughed and walked with Akashi as they walked outside where the vampire clan and the werewolf pack waited under the moonlight sky.

Himuro, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise each held picnic baskets and the rest of the vampires held blankets; it was a picnic.

Akashi said that he wanted a family meeting and Momoi suggested a picnic.

"I know of a good spot." Hyuuga said to Akashi, offering a recommendation if the vampire did not have one already.

"Take us there." Akashi said.

The werewolves all stripped and put their clothes in a backpack Takao and Midorima was carrying.

Kuroko helped Akira get undress and packed his clothes into a bag Akashi was carrying. The two then shifted like the others, leaving a pack of wolves in their place.

Akashi looked at his mate and son. Kuroko licked Akira's face and he yipped and ran around, tail wagging.

Hyuuga howled and led the way, Kiyoshi running alongside him.

The werewolves ran faster than the vampires naturally so they slowed their pace for the vampires, toward the back was Akashi and his family. Akira could not run too fast or he would trip on his own paws, but he was pretty fast. Kuroko still stayed beside his son as they ran, and so Akashi stayed with his family, lagging toward the back.

Akira ran for a long while and had to stop for a breather, he panted, exhausted from the long run already having run about 5 miles. Kuroko nuzzled the puppy's cheek and licked him.

Akashi kneeled down and scratched behind Akira's little ears. "You are doing well. I was getting tired myself." He lied, but it was to make his son feel a little better about them falling behind. "We will catch up."

Akira caught his breath after a few minutes and they continued to run and came across a beautiful clearing with a stream beside it, surrounded by trees. The vampires already had the picnic set up and the werewolves were changing back into their clothes.

Kuroko and Akira changed as well and sat down on a blanket Akashi laid out.

Himuro and Murasakibara gave everyone something to snack on, vampires got some blood packs and the werewolves got some finger sandwiches.

Akira ate a sandwich with Kuroko as Akashi drank some blood, this was a nice experience.

Akashi watched everyone eat and have fun. Midorima and Aomine were talking and trying to ignore their mates as Kise and Takao were talking to Mitobe, Izuki, and Kagami about some embarrassing things their mates have done. Himuro and Murasakibara were talking to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga about professional basketball teams while Riko and Momoi were planning a much needed shopping excursion. Akashi looked at his mate and watched Kuroko put a dab of mustard he had on his finger on Akira's nose. The boy giggled and tried to put some on his mom's nose as well, but Kuroko held his head up so Akira could not reach until he stood and successfully put the dab on his mother's nose.

"I have an announcement to make." Akashi said.

Everyone turned their attention to Akashi. "Thank you for all coming on this little excursion. I am pleased to tell you that Kuroko is officially pregnant."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Kuroko blushed and nodded acknowledging the excitement.

"We are having a litter."

"How many?" Momoi and Riko asked.

"Five." Akashi smiled, proud.

"Five?!" Everyone basically yelled, shocked.

"Five." Akashi confirmed.

Kuroko blushed and nodded.

Everyone erupted with questions and comments from what was Akashi going to do about the room numbers and if an expansion was needed to comments on how big Kuroko was going to get with five little ones growing inside him.

####

Beyond the clearing a man stood with a malicious smile, listening in on the conversation. The man smiled. "Time to collect what is mine."


	20. Chapter 20

Kuroko sat on Akira's bed, stroking his son's black hair as he read a book to him.

Akira held the book and looked at the pictures of the Dr. Seuss book, Green Eggs and Ham, turning the page when Kuroko stopped reading.

Akashi walked in to check on his family as the household was winding down for the day, everyone returning to their bedrooms.

"I will eat them anywhere.

I do so like green eggs and ham.

Thank you, Thank you Sam-I-am."

Akira closed the book and looked up at his mother with blue eyes. "Can you read it again?" He asked.

Kuroko laughed and kissed his forehead. "No sweetie, Mommy is ready for bed."

"But I am not sleepy." Akira complained.

"Yes you are." Kuroko said, tucking his son in.

Akashi came in and gave his son a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Akira asked.

Akashi picked up the book and looked over some of the pictures of Green Eggs and Ham.

Kuroko rubbed his temples as he walked out of the room.

Akashi took over Kuroko's place in bed and had Akira open to the first page. "Let's see what I can do." He wrapped his arm around his son and began to read to him.

"Mommy has been sleepy a lot recently." Akira said out of no where, in between Akashi's reading.

"He is just tired." Akashi said.

Kuroko was about two months along and to be honest, Kuroko was not looking to hot. Kuroko was always paler than normal, he tired easily, and he got really lightheaded at times. Akashi knew that it had something to do with Kuroko's pregnancy, but Kuroko was only two months along, leaving a small bump, he was not in a very critical time at the moment.

Akashi finished the book and put it back on the kid's bookshelf. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Akira smiled.

Akashi kissed his son once again and tucked him in. "And don't let the bed bugs bite."

Akira smiled and Akashi made sure to turn Akira's nightlight on and walked out, switching the light off after him.

####

Akashi walked into his bedroom to find it empty. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear running water beyond the door. Akashi put on red pajama bottoms and got into bed, hoping to make out with Kuroko before bed. Akashi waited and waited and waited…

"Kuroko, you okay in there?" There was no answer.

Akashi stood and walked to the bathroom door, water, was coming out from under the door. He opened the door and in a pool of water was Kuroko, lying on the floor. "Kuroko!" He picked up Kuroko and looked at him, it looked like he only passed out, but he was so pale. He scooped up Kuroko and set his wet mate on their bed before running to fetch Midorima.

Akashi ran down the hall and pounded on Midorima's door.

Startled, the Doctor answered quickly.

"Something is wrong with Kuroko. Please hurry." Akashi said.

Midorima grabbed a shirt and ran with Akashi down the hall.

Kuroko was still asleep on the bed and Midorima carefully examined him as Akashi turned the water off in the bathroom and tried to clean up the wet mess.

"He has blood loss." Midorima diagnosed.

"He had no trauma during the fall. I did not smell any blood." Akashi argued the diagnosis.

"Does not change the fact that he has blood loss." Midorima said.

"But how?"

"Your little ones are taking too much from Mommy dearest." Midorima explained. "Kuroko does not drink blood, so he can not provide them with such nutrients, so his body provides if for them. Either way, they need blood and they are going to get it."

"But this is bad." Akashi said.

"Yes." Midorima agreed. "It is way too much blood. Tonight I am going to give Kuroko a blood transfusion and see what happens."

"Okay. Thank you Midorima."

As Midorima fetched an IV and a bag of Kuroko's blood type, Akashi changed Kuroko's clothes into something soft and comfortable and replaced the comforter, Kuroko got wet.

Midorima returned and administered the transfusion. Midorima checked Kuroko once again once he set up the IV, "He looks better already." Midorima said, noticing some color coming back to Kuroko.

"Thank you." Akashi sighed.

"No problem, I just need you to stay away a little longer and make sure Kuroko is fine." Midorima instructed.

Akashi nodded. "Thank you doctor."

Midorima yanwed and walked out, waving off the thanks.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and held his mate's hand.

####

Kuroko opened his eyes weakly and noticed Akashi beside him, still awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I think…" Kuroko replied, "Just a little lightheaded."

Akashi gently fixed Kuroko's hair. "You fainted from blood loss; you are going to need a lot of blood in the future."

Kuroko looked at the IV in his arm and looked at the bag.

Akashi yawned. "Now that I know you are okay, let's get some sleep."

Kuroko nestled back down in his pillows, not messing with his IV arm. With Kuroko's free hand, he motioned for Akashi to come closer so they could snuggle.

Akashi held his mate gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kuroko said, but Akashi was already asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kuroko's condition worsened with time. Every day before bed, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's blood type and Midorima would have to hook Kuroko up to an IV. Kuroko did not like it, but it helped Kuroko. But as time progressed, even with the nightly blood transfusion, Kuroko's condition got worse.

Kuroko was three months pregnant and barely able to get out of bed, if he did he ran the risk of passing out. Kuroko had an IV currently in and his eyes were closed, resting, as his body tried to heal.

Midorima examined Kuroko carefully as he did every day.

####

Akashi sat at the dining room table with his face in his hands as everyone in the clan stood around him, waiting to hear their leader's decision.

Kagami, Izuki, and Mitobe took Akira for a run through the woods, leaving the rest of the pack with the clan to discuss the problem.

"This is really bad." Himuro said, what everyone was thinking.

"With Kuroko's rapid healing, it shouldn't be a problem." Riko said.

"But there are so many inside him that are drawing away from his blood." Aomine corrected Riko.

"At this rate we will lose the children." Momoi whispered, scared.

Takao looked at Momoi, solemn. "At this rate, we may lose Kuroko."

There was a chorused gasp, with a loud crack.

Everyone turned to looked at the dining room table and found it that Akashi had snapped it, slamming his fists onto the table. "Shut up." He hissed. "Tetsuya will be fine!"

Everyone took a step back from Akashi, and tensed as they heard footsteps descending the stairs.

Midorima walked into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with him?" Akashi demanded to know.

"Kuroko is suffering from anemic blood loss. If this progression continues, this can ultimately kill him."

"Isn't there a way, we can stop this?" Takao asked his mate.

"We have two options." Midorima informed Akashi. "Option 1, we abort the children."

"Out of the question." Akashi said.

"But…" Midorima continued, but was quickly cut short.

"OUT. OF. THE. QUESTION!" Akashi yelled, seething with anger and frustration.

"Option 2, which is my preferred choice," Midorima informed Akashi, "But this is based solely on hypothesis…"

"What?" Akashi snapped.

"A pureblood's blood is supposed to contain healing properties. Maybe if I can get a transfusion of your blood." Midorima said.

"What if Kuroko drinks my blood instead."

Midorima thought. "It might have the same effect."

"It's worth a shot." Kise said, putting in his opinion in.

"Murasakibara get me a glass." Akashi ordered.

The purple-haired giant brought Akashi over a wine glass and set it before Akashi.

Akashi rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist. He turned his wrist over the cup and attempted to fill the cup.

The werewolves, who were no longer bothered by the vampires drinking habits, cringed at the thought of one of their own being forced to drink the nasty metallic liquid.

After a few minutes and a few bite marks, he finally filled a wine glass with his blood. Akashi carried the cut to his room, alone.

He knocked on the door and entered. Kuroko opened his blue eyes and looked at Akashi, he smiled softly, "Where is Akira?"

"Out for a run." Akashi informed his mate and sat beside him. Akashi ever so carefully, removed the IV from Kuroko's arm.

"What are you doing Seiijuro?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi gently kissed his mate's forehead. "Midorima has thought of a new solution to increase your health. "Can you sit up for me?"

Kuroko pushed himself up onto his elbows and let Akashi put some pillows behind his back before fully sitting up.

Akashi handed Kuroko the wine glass. "Can you drink this?"

Kuroko looked at the glass, unhappy with it.

"It's my blood Kuroko, not human blood. Midorima thinks my blood has healing properties. I really would like it you drank it for me." Akashi gently rubbed a hand over the baby bump Kuroko had. "And for them. I want to help you through this, they are my children too. If I can help you in any way to carry these children, I want to do it."

Kuroko smiled and brought the glass to his lips and drank a small mouthful. Kuroko hated the taste, the texture, and even the lukewarm temperature the blood was emitting from Akashi's body heat. In another attempt, Kuroko managed to down the whole glass.

Akashi took the glass. "Let's just see how this affects your health."

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you Akashi."

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "Now get some sleep. Akira will be back in a little while and you know how much he likes you to talk your ears off."

Kuroko laughed and slowly nestled back down into bed.

Akashi gently tucked his mate in and turned the lights off. "Sleep well beautiful."

Kuroko smiled as he watched his mate. "Guard over me, my vampire."

Akashi gave Kuroko a mock bow and closed the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Akashi sat in his study reading off his laptop when he heard a rustle. He turned his head to see his adopted son standing in the door way. "Hey, Akira, back already?"

Akira looked at the ground, wringing his hands. "I want to see Mommy." He requested softly. Akira knew Kuroko was not feeling well and was not allowed to see his mother figure much the past week.

Akashi looked at the time, it had been a good 30 minutes since he gave Kuroko his blood, plenty of time for a short nap as well. Akashi closed his laptop and smiled at his son. "I think Mommy would like to see you too." Akashi said, deciding it was time to check on Kuroko.

Akira grinned and ran to Akashi, glomping his leg.

Akashi laughed and ruffled Akira's black silky hair. He carefully picked up the boy and held him. "You're getting big."

Akira laughed and hung onto his dad's head.

Akashi carried Akira to the Akashi bedroom and entered.

Kuroko was sitting up, reading a book. He had color to his face and did not look sickly at all anymore.

Honestly, Akashi was surprised to see how well Kuroko was looking and in such a short time. "You are supposed to be sleeping." Akashi smiled softly and set Akira down.

"I didn't feel tired." Kuroko answered as he held his son who crawled onto the bed to be with him.

Akashi looked Kuroko over, "You look much better."

"Thanks. I feel much better."

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and kissed his mate.

Akira wiggled in between them, not wanting to be left out. He giggled as each parent kissed his cheek.

A knock sounded and the family turned to see Midorima in the doorway.

"The door was open." Midorima explained, "I am here to examine Kuroko."

Akashi picked Akira up off the bed and let Midorima close to his mate.

Midorima looked Kuroko over. "The blood worked wonders." Midorima muttered and continued to examine Kuroko. "I recommend a cup a day, we may increase that with due time the further along you get. Now, please lay down." Midorima instructed.

Kuroko moved a pillow and laid down.

Midorima pulled up Kuroko's shirt and ran a hand over Kuroko's baby bump. Ever so gently, Midorima began to massage the bump.

"Anything wrong?" Akashi asked.

"No." Midorima said, still feeling. "The five little ones are healthy and strong. Mommy is doing well too."

"Can we tell their genders yet?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, let's just feel around a bit more." Midorima muttered.

Akashi watched, interested.

"There are 3 little boys and 2 girls." Midorima answered.

Akashi smiled and looked at Akira. "Hear that? 3 little brothers and 2 little sisters."

Akira's eyes widened. "Wowie!"

"Yeah, wowie," Akashi repeated, still in disbelief that he was having 5 children, his children. Akashi smiled and gently brushed some blue hair out of Kuroko's blue eyes. "We need to begin on the new addition."

Kuroko laughed and nodded.

Midorima pulled Kuroko's shirt back down. "I am going to leave everyone alone."

"Thank you Midorima." Kuroko said, sitting up.

Midorima walked out giving a courtesy wave.

Akashi set Akira back down on the bed and Akira hugged his mommy.

Kuroko kissed Akira's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Akira smiled and touched Kuroko's tummy. "And I love my brothers and sissies."

Kuroko laughed softly. "They will love their big brother just as much."

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and wrapped an arm around his mate, taking in the peaceful scene.


	23. Chapter 23

Akira around the yard, chasing Kagami as Kuroko stood by the new addition.

The foundation was laid for the expansion and now the vampires and the pack were working feverishly to finish it before the five little vampires inside Kuroko needed to come out. The team was out early, before the sun even set knowing they could only work on part of it with the full moon that night.

Kuroko rubbed his stomach now seven months along, he was huge. Kuroko held a box of nails for Akashi as the vampire meticulously nailed the framework together. "Seijuuro, I need to sit down." Kuroko finally said, his back was very stiff and sore from standing for so long.

Akashi took the box of nails from Kuroko. "Yeah, let's get you inside." He escorted his mate inside and had him sit on the couch. "Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Kuroko said, situating himself on the couch, it was hard to sit with such a stomach.

Akashi retrieved Kuroko a glass of water. "Thanks for helping me." Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko sipped from the glass, "I like helping out when I can. I always feel like dead weight around here when expansions come up."

Akashi laughed. "It's because you are pregnant. It's more live weight than dead weight."

Kuroko smiled. "You know what I mean."

Akashi walked to their room and retrieved Kuroko's collar and a robe to change into.

Kuroko noticed Akashi return and began to strip.

Akashi sat on the couch and watched Kuroko change into the robe. "Are you going to go with the pack tonight?"

"Yes?" Kuroko said a little confused by Akashi's question. "Why wouldn't I?"

Akashi stood and helped Kuroko put his collar on. "I am not saying that you're fragile, but Midorima says that your pregnancy is very delicious. I don't think I can stay sane if you or the little ones got hurt."

"I'll be fine Akashi, just like every other full moon. The pack looks after each other."

"I know, but I'm your mate. I worry about you." Akashi hugged Kuroko.

Kuroko hugged Akashi. "I know and I love you too."

Kuroko kissed Akashi passionately before gasping against his lips as the pain of his transformation spread through his body. Kuroko panted as his bones broke and reformed. He muffled a scream of pain as his body shifted.

A blue wolf looked around trying to get his bearings.

Akashi knelt down beside the wolf and held his hand out for the wolf to smell.

Kuroko, now a feral wolf, only looked at Akashi wearily.

Akashi had numerous encounters with wolf Kuroko, even though the wolf's mind was all that was there, the wolf could still sense that Akashi was his mate.

Kuroko laid his head against Akashi's hand and he pet the wolf. Kuroko's tail timidly wagged, growing a bit more courageous as he moved closer to Akashi.

Akashi smiled as Kuroko rubbed against him. Akashi's hand rubbed down Kuroko's soft fur and gently rubbed the extended tummy area where he could feel the heartbeats of his children.

Kuroko ruffled his fur, his animal instincts relaxing at Akashi's touch. The wolf Kuroko knew he was pregnant and with his mate's child, he barked happily as Akashi ran his hand over where the children lay. The wolf Kuroko could not get any happier as his mate told him how good he did protecting their pups. Kuroko's tail wagged and barked.

Akashi stood and led Kuroko out the back door.

Akira jumped on Kuroko's shoulder and chased his tail as the two walked out to the pack.

Kuroko licked Akira's face and nuzzled his pup's cheek.

Hyuuga stepped forward.

Akashi watched from the door as Hyuuga smelled Kuroko.

Hyuuga smelled the blue wolf, assessing that the pregnant wolf had previously been with his mate. Hyuuga turned to look at the pack and barked.

Kagami and Kiyoshi, a big brown wolf and a big red and black wolf, stepped forward.

Hyuuga howled and the group followed the black wolf as he ran into the woods.

Being pregnant with five vampires slowed Kuroko down.

Akashi smiled as he watched Kiyoshi and Kagami remain at Kuroko's side, like body guards as Akira lead the way. Akashi turned his attention away from his mate and adopted son. He grabbed a hammer. "Back to work." He said to the resting vampires. "You can sleep when you are dead."

####

Kuroko's fur coat keep him warm in the fall air. Winter would be upon them shortly. He panted as he ran through the forest, trailing behind the pack.

Kagami and Kiyoshi paused at a stream and lapped up some water.

Kuroko and Akira did the same.

Kuroko rested for a second and watched Akira play in the water, splashing the cool water about.

Kagami gently nudged the pup with his nose, making Akira loose balance on his four little clumsy paws and falling into the water.

Akira barked at Kagami and shook off once safely out of the water, retreating behind Kuroko to formulate an attack strategy on the big red and black wolf.

Everyone laughed at the puppy sulking behind his mother.

Kiyoshi paused and smelled the air.

Kuroko and Kagami sniffed the air, smelling cooked meat.

The wolves followed the scent and came upon a clearing. Hyuuga was with the rest of the pack and barked, telling the last members to come join them.

Kuroko walked over to Hyuuga and the alpha pushed a huge chunk of meat over to his pregnant packmate and a huge piece to his mate. Kuroko dipped his head in thanks and began to eat, tearing at the meat.

Humans sat in a tree stand with binoculars watching their targets.

As the wolves ate, they slowly became sleepy. Their eyes grew heavy and they stumbled around from the drugged meat. After that, it did not take long for the wolves to pass out.

The humans waited until all the wolves were out of commission before climbing down from the trees. They opened a burlap bag and tied Akira's paws up before throwing him inside. The two men then used rope to tie Kuroko up. Together the men picked up Kuroko and carried Akira to the truck.

####

Kuroko woke and shifted, the moon had set long ago and the sun was up. He was in a strange room and looked around. It was a bedroom furnished with nothing but a dresser and bed. On the bed beside Kuroko was a robe. He quickly put on the cover and looked around. There was a door and he tried to open it, but it was locked. The room had a window but it was nailed shut.

The door opened and Kuroko turned, ready to ask where he was when he paused. His blue eyes widened with fright.

"Ah, you're up. Good morning." The man smirked. "You haven't aged a day."

Kuroko backed up. "I'm mated to a vampire with Time's Kisss. Unlike the other wolves, I haven't aged. But you have and I am no longer scared of you, Hanamiya."

Hanamiya smirked. "I wonder how many years you had to tell yourself that to finally get that through. Even now, you are still shaking." Hanamiya said, taking a step forward.

Kuroko back up. "This isn't real. You can't be real." Kuroko whispered, thinking this was a horrible nightmare.

Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko around the waist and cupped Kuroko's cheek. "I am very real." Hanamiya licked his lips. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm pregnant, you can't rape me like you did before." Kuroko said, defiant.

"It wasn't rape Kuroko, I was a wolf trying to produce an heir to the Hanamiya bloodline. Momoi was useless, she couldn't give me a pup; but you can. Wolves mate for life, but I will make an exception for you. Now, what say you that we abort these silly little vampires inside you and I fill you up with my pups once again."

"What?" Kuroko gasped.

Three men in lab coats walked in with trays of sharp objects.

Hanamiya kissed Kuroko's hand. "We will abort the children, let you heal up, you will ready to begin fucking tomorrow."

Kuroko was shaking.

Hanamiya laughed as he touched Kuroko's cheek. "I love this fear in your eyes. Almost as I will love the screams of your agony as the doctors tear out your little vampire children." Hanamiya laughed and Kuroko felt to new sets of arms around him.

"The operation table is prepared." A doctor said.

"Let's begin." Hanamiya declared.


	24. Chapter 24

Kuroko looked up at the ceiling, watching the spinning ceiling fan. A tear fell down his cheek.

It had all happened so fast. Those monsters held him down and cut him open. They ripped out his children and sewed him back up. They left him alone to heal.

Another tear fell down Kuroko's cheek, those were his babies. Akashi and Kuroko's children. They were all gone. Hanamiya took everything from him. Kuroko clutched the bedsheets, crying. His humanity, his virginity, his five unborn children, his freedom, and now next to be taken would be Akira. Kuroko wanted to weep and mourn the loss of his children. Kuroko wished and pleaded that this was only a horrible nightmare, but as he laid in bed with the c-section would healing supernatural fast. Thoughts ran through his head, what would Akashi say? More tears fell. They tried so hard to have a child of their own and when they were so close, only two months away. But they were snatched away and murdered in front of his eyes.

The door opened and closed, Kuroko only stared at the ceiling never looking at the stranger.

Someone kissed along Kuroko's neck. "You smell much better without those stinky vampires inside of you."

Kuroko bit his lip holding in his tears as Hanamiya kissed his face. "I want to go home."

"I will allow it." Hanamiya smiled and touched Kuroko's cheek gently, gray eyes locking on blue. "Once you are full of my pups that is. I liked this previous arrangement. I knock you up, you leave, you give birth, and raise the brats, and then I come get them when they are old enough to properly train. After that the whole cycle will start again. You did great with our son, he is strong and fast. He will make a great killer."

"Akira will never be like you." Kuroko hissed.

Hanamiya nodded. "You were too soft on him, that's for sure. Every second he keeps crying, 'I want my Mommy' or 'I want my Daddy'. My favorite was 'can you leave a nighty-lighty on?'." Hanamiya mocked Akira.

"Akira is five, he is only a child."

"Well, he is going to grow up quickly." Hanamiya said.

Anger welled in Kuroko. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Hanamiya laughed. "You are cute, definitely when you are mad."

Kuroko looked at the wall. "You won't think that when Akashi arrives."

Hanamiya laughed. "Good luck with that. A lot happened when you were drugged."

Kuroko looked at Hanamiya, wanting an explanation.

"I hired two hunters to drug and kidnap both of you and our son. They put you and the pup on a plan to bring here."

"Where is here?" Kuroko asked.

"We are in the mountains of China close to the coast."

Kuroko glared at Hanamiya. "Akashi will find us."

"I told you. I will give you back once your body serves its only purpose, my little bitch." Hanamiya said pushing Kuroko down onto the bed.

"Stop!" Kuroko screamed, struggling. He did everything, he bite, kicked, screamed, and clawed at Hanamiya.

"No one is coming to your aid. I am an alpha and you are nothing more than a slutty omega. But for now, you are my omega, now come here."

"No!" Kuroko screamed, fighting. "I was just pregnant! You can't do this! Stop it!" Kuroko screamed as Hanamiya opened Kuroko's robe.

"You are healed. Besides the sooner I knock you up, the sooner you can go home."

Tears rolled down Kuroko's cheeks as Hanamiya took off his pants.

Hanamiya spit into his hands and slicked up his penis. "This has been a while." He said and positioned himself before Kuroko. He moved Kuroko's hips and pushed into the younger werewolf.

Kuroko panted as Hanamiya stretched him further than he was use to. Hanamiya was much bigger than Akashi. Kuroko shook, terrified.

Hanimay thrust into Kuroko.

Kuroko screamed in pain, but a moan of pleasure would seldomly slip through his lips as Hanamiya thrust deep into Kuroko. Kuroko cried for help as Hanamiya thrust, but no one came. Kuroko eventually reached his orgasm and came first, releasing onto their stomachs making his insides clench around Hanamiya's hot penis. Hanamiya moaned and released his seed into Kuroko and stayed still. Kuroko's entrance filled with the hot seed, making him really scared.

Hanamiya kissed Kuroko's forehead. "Relax. You want this, the faster we get you pregnant, the faster we send you home to your beloved vampire." He slowly thrust his hips sending the seed further into Kuroko, keeping his penis inside him. Hanamiya panted and kissed Kuroko, getting rowdy. "I am ready to go again."

"That's impossible." Kuroko panted, even with a werewolf or vampire stamina it was impossible for Hanamiya to be revitalized so quickly.

Hanamiya laughed. "Not for a pureblood werewolf. Kuroko, we can go all night." He laughed. "Now, let's see how full I can fill you up with my cum."

####

Kuroko was so weak, he forgot how many rounds they had. He lost count after 12, his ass was in pain, yet he was still in pleasure from the sex. Hanaimya would release into him, they would remain still for a minute with Hanamiya's penis inside him before going at it again. It was a constant thing. Kuroko's stomach was extended slightly from the amount of semen in his body. As Kuroko thrust, it only sloshed inside of him.

Hanamiya released again into Kuroko, filling Kuroko up. Hanamiya laughed and kissed Kuroko. "Let's just let it sit for a bit and I will be done for the day."

Kuroko panted, drained on energy, and drenched in sweat.

"This should definitely fill you up with a nice-sized litter."

Tears fell down Kuroko's cheeks.

"Don't cry. I can tell you another secret."

Kuroko sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Alphas have a 99.9% fertility rate. That's how I knocked you up so easily the first time being a little virgin."

Kuroko felt even more nervous.

"I only go so many times to increase the number of pups we have. I want a nice big litter to send you home with. I am thinking 6 or 7. What do you think? Hell, why not go for a litter of 12, its been done before." He laughed.

Kuroko was shaking.

"With as much of my seed I have in you now, I wouldn't be surprised with that number." Hanamiya thrust a few more times making sure Kuroko's insides were thickly coated with his semen before pulling out. The release spilled out of Kuroko's body, no longer with anything holding it in.

Kuroko panted.

Hanamiya put his pants back on. "That was fun Kuroko. I await to do this again tomorrow. I will attempt to break my record." Hanamiya smirked and walked out.

####

Kuroko laid in bed, not moving, still naked and exposed. He could feel the remains of Hanamiya's release between his legs.

A knock sounded at the door.

Kuroko cringed, fearing it was Hanamiya.

Instead a man with short brown hair peeped in. He walked over and introduced himself as Kasamatsu. He then apolopized and covered Kuroko up with a robe. As he did so, he talked to Kuroko, telling him that he was from Cross Academy and was taken by Hanamiya's pack during the battle. Kasamatsu told Kuroko that there were others like him and they wanted to escape to Akashi's clan.

Kuroko could barely hear Kasamatsu, still in shock from Hanamiya.

Kasamatsu left Kuroko's room and a blonde girl entered pushing a cart with a blanket over it.

"Kuroko I presume?" The girl asked, her Japanese was not very good.

The accent caught Kuroko's attention and he paid more attention to her than he did with Kasamatsu.

"My name is Alex. I will be bringing your food. But I will also be bringing something that needs to be fed." She smiled as she lifted the blanket.

Kuroko was confused, but his eyes widened when he saw what was hidden under the blanket.

Alex set a plate of food on the bed beside Kuroko and under the cart, was an incubator. In the incubator was a premature infant.

Kuroko could not believe what he was seeing. He held out his hands, wanting to hold the child.

Alex gently took the child out of the incubator and wrapped it in blankets. She handed the infant to Kuroko. "He was the only one I could save."

Kuroko rocked the child, holding him close. Tears pricked in his eyes.

"He needs to fee. I will keep him safe, but he need to drink from his mother's blood to stay healthy. A mother's blood is best for little vampires."

Kuroko kissed the child's forehead.

"What is his name?" Alex asked.

"Seiten." Kuroko answered immediately.

"I like it."

"It seems appropriate. Seiten means sunshine. I feel like he is my sunshine in this dark place."

Alex laughed, smiling. "Well, let's get mother and child properly fed and taken care of, your rescue party is on their way."


	25. Chapter 25

Akashi was so frustrated with himself.

He should've made Kuroko stay inside! Inside Kuroko would have been safe and sound under the watchful eyes of Akashi.

When the wolves returned home without Akira and Kuroko. Akashi freaked out, for lack of better words. They searched the woods, town, and house for them, but found nothing.

Later that day, Akashi got a phone call from a werewolf named Kasamatsu. He assured the pureblood vampire that his mate and surrogate son were alive, but they were in serious danger. Kasamatsu gave Akashi an address and told him to get on the next plane as soon as he could before hanging up.

Midorima called in a plane owned by a vampire family under Akashi's favor.

Within thirty minutes, the plane was outside ready to go.

The plane was small and could only hold a max of eight people, but it would have to work.

Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kagami, Hyuuga, Momoi, and Takao boarded the plane and left for China.

####

Kuroko panted. He was exhausted from another few rounds of sex with Hanamiya. Kuroko pulled his robe around him, disgusted.

The door opened and Alex walked in with her cart.

Kuroko perked up, seeing the cart. He reached out his hands, wanting to hold his newborn son.

Alex took the baby out and gave him to his mommy.

Kuroko littered Seiten's little face in kisses.

Seiten whined, ready to cry. He was hungry.

Kuroko bit the tip of his finger and let it bleed. He carefully put it to the baby vampire's mouth.

Seiten latched onto the bloody finger and suckled like it was a nipple.

"Your rescue party is here." Alex said as she heard yells down the hall.

Kuroko was shocked by this sudden news. "What?"

"You're getting out, we are going to wait here until your mate comes and gets you. I am going to guard you."

Before Kuroko could argue with Alex, Hanamiya entered.

Kuorko blocked Seiten with his body from the werewolf as Alex jumped in front of Kuroko.

"What is that?" Hanamiya hissed.

"Leave us alone!" Kuroko yelled, fire glowing in his eyes. He had lost so many things to Hanamiya. He refused to lose the only remaining child of Kuroko and Akashi.

Hanamiya laughed. "Feisty!"

"Tetsuya!" A voice yelled down the hall.

Kuroko's eyes widened. That was Akashi's voice. "Seijuurou!"

The door was kicked in and Akashi stood in the doorway. Akashi's eyes glanced over Kuroko to make sure he was okay before focusing on the enemy.

Hanamiya snarled, ready to fight.

"I want to kill you so badly." Akashi growled, venom coating each word.

Hanamiya smirked. "Then why don't you?"

Akashi stepped aside and let Momoi enter. "Because she had first dibs."

Momoi glared at Hanamiya. "Take Kuroko and get out of here."

Hanamiya said nothing as Kuroko and Alex followed Akashi out.

"So, my mate has come to nag me huh?" Hanamiya smirked, now in the empty room with Momoi. "Come on, I know you won't hurt me. You still love me for some reason."

Momoi stiffened and looked at the ground. "You're wrong."

"Huh?" Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

"The day, I joined Akashi's claim was the day that I decided that I hated you and would one day kill you." Momoi looked up at Hanamiya. "That day has come." She hissed and attacked the werewolf.

####

Kuroko held Seiten close as they ran down the halls. "Where is Akira?"

"He is with Midorima and Kagami." Akashi answered. "I am getting you back to the plane. Then I am going to make sure that Hanamiya never comes and messes with you again."

They ran through the house out to the plan waiting outside.

Takao waited with Aomine to escort Kuroko to the plane.

Akashi stopped Kuroko. "I am going to stay here and help Momoi clean up Hanamiya's pack. I can't go home with you, but I will be on the next plane as soon as I can."

"I understand." Kuroko said, looking up into Akashi's dichromatic eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko, before realizing the bundle his mate was carrying.

Kuroko smiled sadly and pulled the blanket down to show Akashi Seiten's little face. "His name is Seiten. He's your son."

Akashi was stunned speechless, looking at the tiny infant Kuroko held. "Hi." He finally managed to say.

Seiten was sleeping against his mother's chest and did not want to be disturbed.

Akashi kissed Sieten's forehead and kissed his mate. "Go, I will be home shortly." Akashi promised.

Kuroko nodded and followed Aomine and Takao.

Kuroko boarded the plane and sat beside Akira, hugging his son.

Akira clung to Kuroko and refused to let go of his mother.

Kuroko eventually calmed him down and showed Akira his baby brother as Kuroko walked the sleeping infant.

Midorima and Kagami sat across from the Akashi family and watched them to make sure that everything was okay.

The door to the plane closed.

Kuroko felt the plane take off and shook nervously. He was so scared.

Midorima laid a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Everything is fine. It's over."

Kuroko looked out the window and held Seiten closer to his body.


	26. Chapter 26

Kuroko stepped into the house and was immediately hugged by Riko.

Riko looked him over. "How are you?"

Kuroko smiled sadly. "I'll live."

Riko gently picked up Akira to hug him.

Midorima walked over and laid a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "We need to get Seiten in an incubator to keep him warm as you clean up."

Kuroko gave Seiten to Midorima and thanked him.

Seiten began to cry, not liking how he was no longer held by his mommy.

Midorima carried Seiten off to lay him down for a nap as Kuroko walked up to his room to take a shower.

Kuroko closed his bedroom door, loving the privacy. He immediately turn the shower on and let the water warm up. Kuroko searched for clothes to wear and pulled out some comfortable sweats. He walked into the bathroom and took his shower, scrubbing the feeling of Hanamiya on his skin. After he finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and dried off his hair.

A knock sounded on the door and he looked up.

"Who is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Midorima." He answered, "I would like to give you a proper checkup."

Kuroko took a deep breath and nodded, giving his consent to the doctor.

Midorima instructed Kuroko to sit on the ledge of the bathtub as he fished out his stethoscope from his black bag. He proceeded to give a procedural checkup. "All vitals are nice and healthy. Everything seems fine. Can you stand for a bit?"

Kuroko did as he was told and Midorima got on his knees and pressed his head against Kuroko's abdomen and breathed in. Kuroko blushed, intimidated by how close he was and shook a little.

Midorima pulled away.

"Am I," Kuroko bit his lip, he did not want to say it. "Am I pregnant again?"

Midorima situated his glasses and gave a slight nod. "I smelled three fertilized eggs within you."

Kuroko grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "H-How do I get rid of them?"

"Kur-," Midorima started to say.

"HOW DO I GET RID OF THEM!" Kuroko yelled.

Midorima looked at Kuroko, startled.

Tears streamed down Kuroko's face, but this time they were tears of anger and hatred of the man who had done this to him.

"If you do not wish to keep the children, I suggest abortion pills. I caution you, once you start taking them you shouldn't stop."

"I don't want them." Kuroko whispered, clenching his fists so tight, it was making his hands bleed. "I want my life back. I want to raise my two sons. I can't deal with five children right now. Seiten needs be to be there for him.

"You do not have to explain yourself to me." Midorima assured Kuroko. "I will get you the medication. It is Akashi, who needs to be aware of your decision."

Tears fell down Kuroko's cheeks. "I will tell him tonight."

####

Kuroko got dressed in his comfy lounging clothes and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

Himuro had grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup prepared.

Akira sat at the table and Kuroko smiled and sat by his son.

Himuro served the two werewolves.

Akira picked up his sandwich and ate it with the crusts on.

Kuroko watched Akira eat, completely confused. "Do you like the crusts on Akira?"

"No, but Mr. Hanamiya yelled at me." Kuroko watched his son, quiver at the mere memory of Hanamiya. "He said to never ask that again."

Kuroko gently held his son. "Hanamiya's a mean man. Don't listen to anything he says." He kissed Akira's forehead and walked to the kitchen to fetch a knife to cut off the remainder of Akira's crust. Kuroko then use some ketchup from the fridge and drew a smiley face on it.

Akira's smile was brighter than the sun and Kuroko kissed his forehead. "Eat up."

Akira scarfed down his lunch as his mother watched over him.

Midorima entered the kitchen and sat two pills on a napkin besides Kuroko's glass of water. He nodded his head to Kuroko and left the werewolf alone.

Kuroko picked up a pill and looked at it.

"What's that Mommy?" Akira asked, tomato soup on his face.

Kuroko set the pill down and chuckled. He took a napkin and wiped Akira's messy face. "You look like Daddy when he gets messy."

Akira giggled and returned to eating when Kuroko finished, cleaning him up.

Before Akira could ask him again, Kuroko took the pills and chased them with a glass of water.

Kuroko ate about three spoonfuls of soup and a bite of the sandwich before he claimed that he was no longer hungry and returned to his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, curling up to Akashi's pillow which smelled just like his mate. Kuroko wanted to cry, but the tears only welled up in his eyes.

A knock sounded at the door. "Kurokocchi?"

"What is it Kise?" Kuroko was not in the mood for visitors.

"Akashicchi is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Tears slipped down Kuroko's cheeks. Kuroko managed to pull himself out of bed and answer the door, never looking up at Kise's face, and accepted the phone. He thanked the blonde vampire before closing the door.

"H-Hello?"

"Tetsuya. It's me. How are you?"

Kuroko sat on the ledge of the bed. "I'm fine." He lied.

"I will be home in about four hours. How are the kids?"

"Seiten is sleeping and Akira is eating."

"Good, Tetsuya, how are you?" Akashi repeated.

"I'm fine. I told you already."

"I am asking as your mate. I know that Hanamiya did things to you."

Kuroko bit his lip.

"You don't have to tell me now. But when I see you I will want the truth. Will you be willing to give it to me?"

Both were silent for a while.

"I'm pregnant." Kuroko admitted finally.

A breath hitched in Akashi's throat.

"I don't want them and I am getting an abortion."

"Kuroko, let's talk about this."

"No, Akashi, I already started the treatment Midorima gave me. I refuse to stop it. I love you. But please, this is my body. I should have the say on what goes in, stays in, and leaves my body. I want this abortion. Please understand. I love you."

"I lo-," Akashi said.

Kuroko hung up before Akashi could finish the single sentence. He dropped the phone onto the bed and began to sob into Akashi's pillow.


	27. Chapter 27

Seiten curled up to his mommy as he slept.

Kuroko sat in bed and gently rocked his newborn son as Akira sat beside him, aweing at his baby brother.

"Can I touch him?" Akira asked.

"Yes. Just be gentle." Kuroko smiled softly.

Akira gently petted Seiten's little tuft of red hair that was on the top of his head. "It's so soft!" Akira exclaimed.

"Shh… Inside voice. Seiten is sleeping."

Akira covered his mouth and grinned an apology. He played with Sieten's little fingers. "He is small."

"He is," Kuroko agreed, loving his new son. "He was born too early."

Akira tilted his head. "Was I born too early?"

Kuroko laughed softly. "No, you were ready to be born. Seiten wasn't."

Akira nodded and continued to play with Seiten's fingers.

Seiten curled his little hand around Akira's finger.

"Look!" Akira gasped, trying to show his mother.

"Shhhh," Kuroko smiled. "He likes you."

Akira giggled.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Akashi entered.

"Daddy!" Akira stood on the bed and ran over, jumping into Akashi's arms.

Akashi laughed. "Hey."

"Daddy! Come look at Seiten!"

"Shhhh! Inside voice." Kuroko scolded his son."

Akashi smiled and sat on the bed, holding Akira. He then looked over at his newborn son.

Kuroko smiled and kissed Akashi. "Want to hold your son?"

"Y-yeah." Akashi said and set Akira down and ruffled his hair.

Kuroko carefully passed Seiten to his father.

Akashi supported Seiten's little head and rocked him. "He is beautiful."

Kuroko smiled, "Like his Daddy."

Akashi gently stroked Seiten's cheek. "And his mother."

Kuroko laid his head on the vampire's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Uh… Akira?"

Akira looked up from hugging Akashi's leg.

"Can you let me and mommy talk for a bit. Aomine is back and would like to play basketball."

Akira got excited and ran out of the room.

Akashi sighed and returned his attention to Kuroko. "Hanamiya is dead."

Kuroko sighed in relief and hugged his mate. "Thank you."

"Thank Momoi. He was dead before I returned."

"What about everything else? Hanamiya's pack?"

Akashi chuckled and smirked. "I actually have about ten new werewolves in our living room."

Kuroko was in disbelief. "Are they going to stay with us? Do we need to make a new addition?"

Akashi laughed. "Anymore additions and my house will look like Frankenstein. No, they are only staying here until they can get on their feet and find a new place to live."

"That is understandable."

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "What about you?"

Kuroko knew this was coming. "What about me?"

Akashi sighed. "If you want to abort them. I am fine with it and will say no more. I love you and respect your choices."

Kuroko kissed Akashi and a knock sounded on their door.

Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the door. "Enter." He ordered.

Midorima walked in and closed the door behind you him. "There is some things we need to discuss pertaining to your newborn son Seiten."


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

5 years later…

Akira ran through the house, now a ten year old little boy. He had been going to a local public school and was now in middle school.

Chasing after his big brother was Seiten who was now five years old. He was pale with fire engine red hair like his father. He also had blue eyes like his mother. Seiten turned a corner too fast and hit his head against a table and began to cry.

Kuroko was there in a second, comforting his baby boy and kissing his 'owie'.

Akashi heard the commotion and exited his study. "What happened?"

Kuroko wiped the tears from Seiten's eyes. "Seiten hit his head on the table again." Kuroko said softly and rocked Seiten.

"I'm sorry." Akira apologized.

"What have I told you about running around the house with him?!" Akashi yelled at Akira, losing his temper.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Akira. Come here." Kuroko said and hugged both of his sons. "Accidents happen."

Akashi looked away, feeling bad for yelling at Akira.

Kuroko kissed both of their cheeks. "What do you guys say about some lunch?"

Akira cheered, already having forgot about the mishap.

Seiten wiped his eyes and nodded.

Kuroko held Seiten's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Akira!" Akashi called out to his son.

Nervous, Akira returned to stand before his father.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I lost my temper and that is not right. I am sorry."

Akira nodded, still scared to meet his dad in the eye.

"But can you promise me this?"

Akira looked up at his father.

"Promise me, that you will be more careful with your brother. You know about his condition. You have to keep him safe. Promise me that you will be more watchful for your brother."

"I promise daddy."

Akashi smirked and ruffled Akira's black hair. "Good."

"Akira! Lunch!" Kuroko called, setting Akira's sandwich at his typical spot.

Akira looked up at his father and Akashi motioned for him to join his mother and brother.

Akira ran into the room and crawled onto the bar stool where his sandwich waited. Akira now ate his crusts on his sandwiches, but it was a real sandwich unless it had a smiley face on it. "Thanks mom."

Kuroko set a cup of blood on the counter for Seiten and helped guided his hands toward it.

####

Midorima looked at the two anxious parents. "He was born too early. Meaning somethings may not have developed fully. I just want you prepared."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

####

Seiten sipped his cup of blood, his fangs elongating and his blue eyes glowing.

Kuroko looked at Seiten's beautiful blue eyes and knew they were not looking back.

Seiten's eyes never fully developed, he was blind.

Seiten made up for it with his sense of smell and hearing, but it was still hard. He could only see blurs and colors, but nothing else.

Seiten finished his blood and licked his lips.

"The house sure is quiet." Kise remarked, walking into the kitchen to get some blood.

"It's been empty since the other werewolves left." Himuro agreed and took Akira's empty plate to wash.

"I'm glad they left." Momoi spoke up from the living room and walked into the kitchen to join the conversation. "They don't need to stay with us. We have Time's Kiss and will never age. They don't have the curse, they all are going to age and they need to get away from us so they can move on with their lives."

"I miss them though." Kise sighed.

Akashi walked into kitchen with an empty wine glass of blood. He walked over to Kuroko who was washing the dishes with Himuro and kissed his cheek. "Happy anniversary."

Kuroko's eyes light up. "That's today?"

Akashi laughed. "Already been ten years and you can't remember?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes playfully.

"We are going on a date tonight." Akashi said, not giving Kuroko any means of back out.

"I'm babysitting!" Momoi claimed from the living room, which she returned back to.

Kuroko laughed softly.

"So get dressed. I am taking you out."

Kuroko agreed and wiped his hands clean before retreating upstairs.

Seiten tilted his head. "Where is mommy going?"

"We are going out." Akashi said and picked his son up.

"Can I go?" Seiten asked.

"No. It's just mommy and me tonight."

"Awwwww!" Seiten whined.

"But you can play the piano with Momoi. I am sure she would love to hear you play and I have got a new stack of science books on my library shelf, ask Momoi to read one to you. " Akashi said.

Akira loved sports and basketball, Seiten liked music and reading. Seiten loved learning more than anything, so science was his favorite.

Kuroko walked down the stairs, dressed in a blue t shirt and vest with black skinny jeans on. He looked great in his casual wear. Kuroko kissed Seiten's cheek, "Be good."

Akashi set Seiten down and Seiten hung onto his big brother's hand.

Akashi led Kuroko outside and walked him to the garage. The vampire pulled out his candy apple red motorcycle and tossed a helmet to Kuroko as he got on.

"Ready?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko got settled behind Akashi and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written a few years ago


End file.
